Digimon Tamers: Cuentos de Alemania
by WaterDragonShinryu
Summary: Un grupo de chicos deberá descubrir el misterio detrás de la aparición de Salvajes en el Mundo Real. ¿Lograrán encontrar al origen de todo el problema y eliminar al ser que ha corrompido el Mundo Digital, amenazando la seguridad de ambos lugares? en proceso de reescritura
1. Introducción

Notas: Este fic es la precuela del Twilight Of The Gods, la cual sólo se centrará en los OCs de ese fic. Esto está pensado para dar un mayor trasfondo a los personajes, por lo cual pueden aparecer algunas complejidades y mindfuck en algunos capítulos.

No poseo los derechos de Digimon.

_Digimon Tamers: German Tales_

Opening Theme: Future World - Helloween

_Preludio_

**Berlín, 1 de marzo del 2002**

Todo parecía tranquilo en la capital alemana. Nada fuera de lo común parecía que fuera a suceder. Las noticias mostraban lo de siempre: asuntos políticos internos y externos, tales como la Guerra de Irak promovida por EEUU e Inglaterra, la cual fue rechazada por la mayoría de los países de la ONU, por lo cual no era algo legal. Luego venían otros temas como deportes, espectáculos y alguna novedad científica, pero nada daba a entender que el cambio que sufriría tal lugar estaba a punto de suceder.  
O al menos, eso pensaba el común de la gente, la cual desconocía los planes de una organización gubernamental secreta, ligada a Hypnos, la cual se encargaba de mantener a unas extrañas criaturas a raya, sin entregar información a ningún medio de prensa para evitar problemas futuros.  
Ese secreto se mantedría oculto, pero unos chicos se toparían accidentalmente con lo que esa organización pretendía mantener como secreto de estado. Los roces comenzarían apenas los Digimon aumentaran su presencia en el Mundo Real.

**Plano del Este, Digimundo **

En el Digimundo la situación se encontraba algo alterada, debido a que el supercomputador Yggdrasil comenzaba a mostrar reacciones extrañas, como si algo o alguien hubiera hackeado al Dios de ese lugar.  
Las Bestias Sagradas observaban con preocupación los cambios, ya que sospechaban que un enemigo muy peligroso los acechaba. Ellos creían que la Digientelequia aún se encontraba en su lugar habitual, pero no estaban seguros, si incluso ocultándola en la forma de una pequeña criatura, lograrían que el ser de naturaleza desconocida pasara por alto la presencia de uno de los tesoros del mundo digital. Los Devas serían los encargados de vigilar a Calumon, por lo cual, si él lograba escapar, los sirvientes de las Bestias deberían hacer todo lo posible para evitar que cayera en malas manos.  
Los Caballeros Reales escudriñaban los diversos rincones, incluyendo los más recónditos en el intento de detectar a la amenaza, pero sus acciones no fueron fructíferas, debido a que el grupo de datos que debían descubrir no presentaba mayores niveles de actividad.  
Como precaución, los Dioses del Digimundo decidieron enviar algunos elegidos al Mundo Real, entre los cuales estaban los precursores de los Arbitrators, grupo que sólo aparece en caso de extremo peligro originado por alteraciones en la base de datos de Yggdrasil, las cuales terminaban corrompiendo al supercomputador. Al verificar el estado actual, el deterioro estaba lejos de llegar a niveles críticos, pero no era seguro por cuánto tiempo se mantendría así la situación.

**Mundo Real, 5 de Marzo del año 2002**

Los Salvajes pululaban entre ambos mundos, intentando cumplir su "sueño" de conocer un lugar diferente a su locación de origen. Algunos tendrían más suerte que otros, ya que lograrían que algún habitante del "nuevo mundo" los protegiera de la posibilidad de ser eliminados por Hypnos o algún otro servicio secreto. En distintos puntos del planeta Tierra ocurrieron estos sucesos, siendo los más notorios los que sucedieron en Japón. Sin embargo, hay que destacar que en otros lugares del planeta pasaron hechos similares, pero menos conocidos en el resto del mundo. En este relato nos centraremos en un grupo particular, en el cual se encontrarán Tamers de distintas nacionalidades, pero que viven en un mismo lugar, agradable para los locales y algunos extranjeros, pero relativamente hostil para los "desadaptados" y los "ciudadanos de segunda clase".  
Dentro de los jugadores de digicartas, uno de sus deseos sería poder tener una de esas criaturas y pelear contra monstruos de verdad, tanto por diversión como para presumir por el mero hecho de obtener algo exclusivo. Otros simplemente lo tomarían como mascotas exóticas y no los usarían para agredir innecesariamente, mientras que el resto piensa que es simplemente un juego y que es imposible que tales locuras llegaran a suceder algún día.  
Un grupo de chicos aficionados a dicho juego era relativamente respetado por algunos, temido por otros e ignorado por jugadores casuales por considerarlos demasiado ñoños y viciados con estupideces, o simplemente porque les caía mal por el simple hecho de estar en los rankings más altos a nivel mundial. Ellos más algún afortunado con menor experiencia en digicartas recibirían una sorpresa durante esa semana.  
Una sorpresa, que cambiaría sus vidas tanto para bien como mal.  
Unos días después, apareció una mayor cantidad de campos de niebla en la ciudad, por lo cual el nivel de alerta en Hypnos y sus "sucursales" fue aumentado progresivamente, así como los reportes de automóviles y otras estructuras dañadas sin razón aparente alrededor del mundo.  
En Japón aparecerían los primeros Digimon que buscarían a un Tamer, los cuales los encontraban de formas inverosímiles, como emerger de un televisor, salir "de la nada" en una casa o simplemente llegar de otra manera.  
Así comenzaría una de las aventuras más extrañas que se hayan registrado en la historia, la de los Digimon Tamers.

____

Notas finales: Dejen críticas.


	2. Invasores Digitales

Después de una demora algo larga, dejo el primer capítulo. En los posteriores profundizaré en los detalles de los personajes.

No poseo los derechos de Digimon.

Capítulo 1: "Invasores" Digitales, la llegada de los Elegidos.

Berlín, 10 de marzo de 2002

Era un día invernal, a pesar de faltar unos 11 días para el comienzo de la primavera. En un Gymnasium (liceo) en el barrio de Charlottenburg, lugar cercano a la Iglesia de la Memoria y del Zoológico de Berlín, se encontraba una chica de pelo castaño, de unos 13 años, revisando las tareas que había recibido en clases, mientras los demás alumnos se dedicaban a jugar a las Digicartas en vez de hacer algo más provechoso.

-Ociosos, después se quejan que los profesores son explotadores y demás improperios de mayor calbre.-murmuró la chica.-Mejor me deshago de estos problemas y me dedico a vagar cuando salga de esta cárcel.

A pesar de llamar de esa manera al edificio, esa descripción se alejaba bastante de la realidad. June, la chica que estaba concentrada en sus deberes escolares, no prestaba mayor atención a sus alrededor en la biblioteca. Le molestaba de sobremanera que jugaran en un lugar dedicado al estudio, así que prefirió apurarse para escapar de ese espacio desagradable.

-Uff, me libré de esos pendejos malcriados de quinto año. Ni saben jugar bien a las Digicartas y chillan mucho cuando pierden.-pensó molesta June.-Es un maldito juego, pero son tan mal perdedores que lo toman en serio y te insultan diciendo que hiciste trampa.

June debió regresar a unas soporíferas clases de ética, las cuales detestaba con toda su alma, especialmente por la profesora que sólo se preocupaba de llenar la pizarra con datos sin mayor interés ni importancia. Gracias a esto, el curso no la tomaba en cuenta, logrando tener a más de la mitad de la clase dibujando en sus cuadernos, tirando aviones de papel o de plano durmiendo.

-Argh, esta vieja es peor que un sacerdote haciendo una misa. ¡No la soporto!-dijo June a su compañero de banco, un chico ruso que conocía desde el Grundschule (escuela básica o primaria).

-Jaja, mira el dibujo que hice de la Frau (en este caso profesora). Gracias por darme ideas para matar el tiempo.-dijo el chico, llamado Alexander, pero todos le decían Sascha.

-Dude, parece una vieja de esas que venden en la feria. Se nota que te cae bien, muy bien.-dijo June al ver el dibujo de su compañero.-¿Para qué prestar atención a la profe, si después alguien te presta el cuaderno para copiar lo que dice esa señora?

La Frau Berg ni se había dado cuenta del desastre que había en la clase, ya que estaba absorta anotando información en el pizarrón. Para alivio de los alumnos presentes, quedaba un minuto para librarse de la Frau Langeweile (aburrimiento), sobrenombre con la que la conocían prácticamente todas sus víctimas.

La tarde fue más entretenida para June y Alexander, ya que ahí tenían algunas asignaturas científicas. Aproximadamente a las 16 hrs terminaron las clases, por lo cual fueron a jugar un par de partidas de Digicartas con sus compañeros. June no pudo estar mucho rato, ya que debía ir a cuidar a su hermana de 11 años.

En otros barrios berlineses vivían 2 amigos de los chicos anteriormente mencionados, Madeleine, también estudiante de Gymnasium, y Fye, alumno de una Realschule (escuela que sólo llega hasta 10mo año, al contrario del Gymnasium que dura 3 años más).

Los chicos que iban al Gymnasium habían participado hace unos 4 meses en un Torneo Mundial de Digicartas, logrando los primeros lugares. Fye no era tan bueno en el juego, y Lydia, hermana de June, no tenía mayor experiencia en cartas.

Mundo Real-Mundo Digital

En Japón ya habían llegado los Digimon de los Tamers de ese país, por lo cual las Bestias Sagradas decidieron enviar a 5 Digimon a Alemania, quienes acompañarían a los Elegidos de ese país. Lo irónico es que sólo Madeleine es alemana, por lo cual 4 extranjeros deberían defender a un país ajeno de las amenazas de los Salvajes. Estos Digimon no eran ordinarios, pues 4 de ellos darían origen a Digimon capaces de detener a Yggdrasil en caso que el virus que lo afectaba terminara corrompiéndolo por completo, liberando a un programa que en el peor de los casos, destruiría al Digimundo por completo.

Los Salvajes llevaban unos 6 meses pululando por el Mundo Real, provocando la alarma de los habitantes de distintas cuidades. Servicios Secretos como Hypnos en Japón, y Servicios de Defensa alemanes se encargaban de eliminar a esas criaturas peligrosas, pero no sabían que sus acciones atraían a más bestias al Mundo Real.

Por cosas del azar, los Digimon de los Tamers no sufrieron mayores inconvenientes para llegar. Ryumon y Veemon aparecieron de las pantallas del computador que tenía la familia Highwind, mientras June ayudaba a su hermana Lydia a escribir cualquier estupidez en el PC. Ambas debieron fingir que esos "animales", mejor dicho, dragones miniatura, eran meros juguetes, para evitar sospechas entre sus padres.

Agumon, Digimon que sería el compañero de lucha de Fye, llegó a un parque cercano, siendo encontrado por su Tamer mientras regresaba de comprar comida en un negocio. El dinosaurio naranjo llegó atraído por el olor de un chorizo que llevaba el chico pelirrojo, originario de EEUU. Este chico no se llevaba muy bien con June, y siempre discutía por lo que fuera con Alexander, por lo cual no era grato para él encontrarse con esos chicos.

Gaomon fue encontrado por Alexander en una habitación algo desordenada de su casa. El chico de pelo castaño se apresuró en buscar un escondite para ocultar al Digimon de la mirada curiosa e inquisitiva de su hermana menor, de unos 10 años. Sin embargo, el chico no tuvo mucha suerte, siendo descubierto en plena faena por su hermana Tanja. Ella quería jugar con Gaomon, pero su hermano no se mostraba alegre con ese hecho.

Madeleine no tuvo dificultades para ocultar a Kitsunmon, ya que ese Digimon zorro desaparecía cuando quería irse de algún lugar. Kitsu sería una de sus mejores amigas, debido a que la chica rubia no tenía buenas relaciones con sus compañeras, a quienes consideraba cursis, idiotas e ignorantes, por lo cual no se sentía a gusto con ellas. Lo que más detestaba era que fueran tan creídas, cuando eran un cero a la izquierda en lo netamente intelectual. Esta chica se llevaba relativamente bien con sus compañeros de campeonato, por lo que al menos tenía con quien quejarse de las imbéciles de su curso.

Así comenzarían las aventuras de los Tamers, los cuentos de Alemania.

__________

Fin del primer capítulo.


	3. Comienza la verdadera aventura

**Capítulo 2: El comienzo de la verdadera aventura**

**Mundo Digital - Área de las 4 Bestias Sagradas**

Los cuatro Digimon de esa agrupación observaban el desenvolvimiento de los enviados al Mundo Real. Esperaron a que los Tamers comenzaran a colaborar con sus compañeros, para luego comentar si fue una buena idea.

Lo que más les preocupaba era la ubicación de la Digientelequia, la cual aún no había sido encontrada. Según sus sospechas debería encontrarse en el Mundo Real, posiblemente en Japón.

-Si Calumon se encuentra donde pensamos, deberemos enviar ahí a los Devas. Son los únicos súbditos confiables que tenemos, pues yo no me fío de los Tamers.-dijo Zhuquiaomon.

-No me sorprende, ya que nunca has demostrado aprecio por los humanos. ¿Por qué no les damos el beneficio de la duda? y en caso que la Entelequia no regrese pronto, ahí veremos si mandamos a nuestros subordinados.-respondió Azulongmon.

-Sí, me parece mejor ser prudentes y no exaltarnos tan prontamente. No queremos causar daños colaterales debido a un mal manejo de la situación.-añadió Ebonwumon.-Mejor esperemos a las reacciones de Yggdrasil, porque con el tiempo que lleva siendo corrompido, no ha demostrado una inestabilidad mayor a la normal.

-Que no lo demuestre no significa que los Royal Knights no vengan a hacernos una visita inesperada. Ellos son su caballería pesada, y no me agradaría tener que enfrentarme a ellos, especialmente a los poseedores de la Inforce. Suficiente problema con ser sellados por los Dark Masters, como para soportar el ataque de 13 criaturas poderosas.-comentó Baihumon.

-Y Uds. decían que yo me enredo y agrando las dificultades. Baihumon, deberías saber que la prioridad de la Orden fundada por Imperialdramon Paladin Mode son los Demon Lords y no las criaturas que protegen al Digimundo de sus peligros. Aparte si esos se vuelven locos, hay 2 que están en el Mundo Real, esperando a ser liberados.-dijo Zhuqiaomon.-También uno de los demonios está en ese lugar, aparentemente sin tener un Tamer.

-Ave Fénix, primero afirmas que no confías en las personas, y luego dices que hay otros Digimon, cuyos poderes aún no se manifiesta en toda su magnitud, como posible apoyo, lo cual deben lograr junto a humanos. No sé si intentas ser sarcástico, o simplemente estás admitiendo tus propias contradicciones.-respondió Azulongmon.

-Mero sarcasmo, no soy tan inconsecuente ni estúpido como para no prever esos errores. Noto que ambos Tamers no son muy seguros para esos fines. Uno es excesivamente sentimental y podría reaccionar furiosamente si algún ser querido es herido, lo cual nos jugaría en contra. La otra opción es una chica alocada y dependiente de su hermana, por lo cual temo que actúe impulsivamente y fuerce una evolución corrupta. Espero que el resto no sea muy explosivo, pero sospecho que el chico del Agumon nos puede perjudicar indirectamente si se pone terco.-contestó Zhuquiaomon con un tono no muy amigable.

-En ese caso tenemos a 3 Arbitrators sellados en manos de gente posiblemente más responsable que los jóvenes ya mencionados, aparte de otros 2 o 3 que controlarían al chico del Guilmon en caso que provoque el surgimiento de Megidramon en un ataque de ira. Tenemos que armar muchos planes extras si queremos lograr nuestro objetivo final.-añadió Baihumon.

**Berlín, 11 de marzo del 2002**

Fye se encontraba en el negocio de sus padres, ubicado en Berlín Mitte, el cual instalaron hace unos 3 años luego de reunir suficiente dinero para aquello. Era como cualquier tienda de abarrotes, donde la gente de ese lugar iba a comprar parte de su sustento diario. Sin embargo, lograron importar productos de EEUU gracias a la colaboración de parientes que podían costear los envíos. La presencia de productos poco comunes consiguió que su clientela aumentara sustancialmente.

El chico pelirrojo tuvo que pensar una buena excusa para que le dejaran sacar comida para Agumon. Apenas obtuvo algunos víveres, salió corriendo lo más rápido posible, ya que el dinosaurio estaba hambriento, esperándolo en un callejón cercano.

-Hmm, qué ricos están estos chorizos.-dijo Agumon mientras devoraba el botín de su Tamer.

-Uff, vieras en los problemas que casi me meto. Para la próxima tendré que buscar algo en mi escuela, aunque sean restos de mi almuerzo.-dijo Fye a su Digimon.

-¿Restos? ¿Acaso crees que soy un basurero parlanchín? Está bien que sea tu "mascota", pero no por eso como cualquier cosa.-respondió molesto el dinosaurio.

-Lo siento, pero es eso o me quitan la mesada. Así que tendrás que conformarte con lo que sea, ¿o en el Digimundo comías mejor?-contestó Fye.

-Eh, debo admitir que no, jeje. Perdón por ser así, me entusiasmé con la idea de alimentarme de carne con buen sabor.-dijo Agumon intentando calmar la situación.

-Más te vale, si te crees el jefe sin serlo, saldrás mal parado. Sufrirás mi terapia de shock death metalera, muajaja. Ok, lo último sólo si me jodes más que el par de freaks "mastah of cards". Esos tipos son unos desgraciados que se ríen de mi CI, diciéndome insultos variados, intentado dejarme mal parado. Ellos se creen Profis sólo por estudiar en un Gymnasium, jajaja. Pobres inútiles que si los pones a hacer tareas prácticas, quedan inutilizados. ¿De qué sirve aprender ciencia avanzada para el diario vivir? ¿Calcular funciones de cómo varían los precios? -dijo burlonamente el pelirrojo.- Especialmente el tipo es un estúpido que me molesta por cualquier motivo, sea político, histórico o simplemente musical. El pobrecito se quedó pegado en la Guerra Fría, y se queja de que le digo bolchevique, cuando él vive tratándome de yanqui, fanático religioso e ignorante.

De pronto escuchó unos aplausos, por lo cual volteó a ver quién estaba ahí. La sorpresa no fue muy agradable, pues justamente se encontraba ahí una amiga de los mentados freaks, Madeleine.

-Excelente tu discurso, zanahoria. Nunca pensé que pudieras realizar un análisis de ese calibre, aunque sea sólo para destilar veneno. Gracias por alegrarme el día, brother.-dijo sarcásticamente la chica rubia.

-¿Qué te importa, rubia oxigenada? ¿No tienes más hobbies que burlarte del resto?.-respondió enojado el chico.

-Meh, esa es tu función, hacernos reír. Ahora te falta un integrante más y ya habrá una nueva versión de los Tres Chiflados.-dijo la chica.-Milagro que hayas obtenido un Digimon, más encima el mismo del protagonista de Adventure 01. No me sorprende, eres igual de terco y bruto que Tai, además de ser un cerdo al comer. El verbo que describe ese comportamiento tan poco refinado no es essen como en el caso de cualquier ser humano, sino fressen, como tu querido nuevo amigo o algún perro hambriento que ronde por ahí.

-Jajaja, mi Digimon es más pro que el tuyo. Seguro es un pajarraco o una planta apestosa, y nunca será tan badass como Agumon.-dijo Fye intentando ganar la discusión.

-¿Me llamaron? Creo que es la primera vez que me topo con alguien tan hablador.-dijo Kitsunmon, la Digimon de Madeleine, quien se encontraba sobre la rama de un árbol cercano- Agumon, espero que tu Tamer sepa lo que hace, no sería agradable ver una evolución corrupta tuya, cortesía de la ira descontrolada que enceguece al espíritu humano y digital.

Agumon se sintió incómodo con la afirmación de la Digimon, pues ya había notado que su amigo no era muy paciente que digamos. Prefirió no opinar, para evitar enredos posteriores.

-Hm, creo que sería bueno probar si mereces ser considerado como un Tamer de verdad, o si eres un simple idiota que no conoce bien su oficio.-dijo burlonamente Madeleine - ¿Kitsunmon, qué te parece si le demuestras a esa lagartija cómo debe actuar un Digimon ante una situación complicada?

-No vale la pena, camarada, con sólo oír los dichos de ese payaso sé que sería una pérdida de tiempo luchar contra Agumon.-respondió Kitsunmon- Sólo un Tamer débil e insignificante ofende sin motivo a otro Tamer de antemano.

-Bien, viendo que no hay motivo para seguir discutiendo, me voy, mis amigos me esperan. Adiós Gringotard.-dijo Madeleine.

-Vete bitch, vete al infierno.-musitó Fye.- Sin embargo, la próxima vez verás que Agumon es más fuerte que tu zorra.

-Sólo un ignorante como tú es capaz de decir semejante estupidez. Si conocieras mejor a los Digimon, sabrías que un tipo Data tiene ventaja sobre un tipo Vacuna, y si a eso sumamos el hecho que tú ni sabes usar bien una mísera digicarta, el resultado es obvio.-contestó Madeleine, lo cual molestó bastante al pelirrojo.

-Agumon, ya sabes que hacer.-dijo Fye, ordenando a su Digimon que realizara un ataque sorpresa, el cual apenas fue esquivado por Kitsunmon.

-Ya veo, no sólo eres un inútil, sino además un cobarde de la peor ralea.-dijo enojada Madeleine.- Kitsunmon, no tengas piedad con el dinosaurio apestoso.

-¡Diamond Storm! - dijo Kitsunmon, tras lo cual Agumon fue cubierto por cristales filosos.

-¡Pepper Breath! -Agumon usó su ataque más común, el cual fue evadido por su enemigo.

-No tiene caso continuar exponiendo a tu Digimon al ridículo, zanahoria.-dijo Madeleine mientras deslizaba una carta para aumentar el poder de ataque de su Digimon.- Kitsunmon, acaba de una buena vez; ya me estoy aburriendo de esta pérdida de tiempo.

-¡Ice Kick! -la patada noqueó a Agumon, lanzándolo contra un árbol y dejándolo congelado, por lo cual no pudo continuar la pelea.

Fye no tuvo más opción que intentar liberar a su Digimon, lo cual era casi imposible. Lo único que hizo fue insultar a Madeleine, quien simplemente ignoró sus palabras.

June, Alexander y Lydia se encontraban en el parque cercano al Zoológico, divirtiéndose con sus Digimon. Lydia era la más entusiasta de los 3, debido a su amor por la naturaleza. Madeleine llegó unos 40 minutos más tarde al lugar.

-Hola Madeleine, bueno que hayas llegado a tiempo. Recién comenzábamos a jugar digicartas.-dijo June amablemente.-Con Sascha estuvimos comentando cosas políticas, pues me huele a que mi país está ayudando excesivamente a EEUU.

-¿Inglaterra como perro faldero de una ex colonia? Eso sí es una inversión de roles de grandes proporciones. Probablemente los ayuden con la guerra contra el terrorismo.-dijo la chica rubia.

-Yo mejor ni opino, Rusia también está arruinando la vida de los chechenos. Cada vez pienso más que no podré regresar, salvo como turista. No me gustaría ver a los mafiosos en acción.-dijo Alexander.-Entre ser el blanco de las burlas de parte de ciertos personajes xenófobos y vivir en un país caótico, prefiero el mal menor, aunque tenga que hablar con el Sr. Badass y discutir civilizadamente, jaja.

Gaomon, Ryumon y Veemon escudriñaban cada centímetro del parque, comentando todo lo que observaban.

-Esto es como el Digimundo, pero con gente y edificios. El ruido es algo molesto, pero ya me acostumbraré a ello.-dijo Ryumon, una pequeña dragona azul.- Aunque debo admitir que nuestro mundo es mucho más desolado y desértico.

-Tanto pasto me marea, pero es cómodo para dormir.-añadió Gaomon mientras mordisqueaba un pan.-Al menos no debemos escapar de cualquier Digimon que quiera absorber nuestra información, lo cual es un buen cambio.

-Creo que valió la pena salir de la rutina. Me gustó ir al zoológico.-agregó Veemon.-Tantas criaturas extrañas que existen aquí. Me pregunto si también pueden evolucionar o si siempre se quedan así, en una sola forma, y si tendrán poderes como nosotros.

-La verdad, es que sí existe la evolución en este planeta, pero es algo diferente a lo que conocen.-dijo Lydia a los Digimon- Es un proceso que requiere mucho tiempo, tanto que pueden pasar milenios y no habrá diferencias significativas entre los seres de hoy y los del futuro, salvo que ocurriera algún cataclismo, mutaciones a gran escala u otro fenómeno capaz de lograr modificaciones importantes en poco tiempo. Además que todo esto no afecta a un sólo ser vivo, sino que a un grupo completo de criaturas que sean de la misma especie. Es algo complicado de explicar, ya que aún hay cosas que no están muy claras por ahora, como el mecanismo exacto por el cual ocurre este proceso. Sin embargo, ningún ser vivo posee "poderes" como los suyos.

En una azotea de un edificio cercano, observaba un Digimon rojo el paisaje urbano. Estaba confundido, pues no conocía nada de la cuidad.

-Oh, todo es muy raro. Pensar que logré escapar de esos niños malcriados, que me trataban como un juguete.-dijo el Digimon.-Ahora podré ayudar a los desvalidos y traer la justicia a este mundo. Soy Coronamon, y ¡defenderé lo que creo importante a toda costa!

Coronamon detectó un cambio repentino en el aire. Era la presencia de un Salvaje, un potencial peligro para la sociedad.

-Excelente, mi primera misión a la vista. ¡Iré a luchar contra el mal!-dijo alegremente.-¡Muerte a los virus!

Los Digimon de los Tamers reaccionaron violentamente al detectar un enemigo, por lo cual debieron abandonar el parque raudamente.

Espero reviews.


	4. El despertar de la demonio del hielo

**Capítulo 3: Hakumen Kyūbi no Kitsune, el despertar de la demonio del hielo.**

Los Tamers revisaron la posición del enemigo en sus D-Arcs, pero repentinamente notaron que la señal comenzó a debilitarse. Quizás alguien estuviera interfiriendo las ondas emitidas por el Salvaje, lo cual no estaba muy alejado de la realidad.

En una oficina llena de supercomputadores se encontraban operadores de una "filial" de Hypnos, encargada de mantener a raya a las extrañas criaturas. Justamente el posible enemigo había sido destruido hace unos segundos, lo cual concordaba con la desaparición de la neblina.

-Muy bien, era sólo un novato. Sin embargo, no debemos bajar la guardia, ya que no sabemos qué aparecerá después.-dijo el encargado del Servicio Secreto.-También tendremos que vigilar a unos chicos que poseen a esas criaturas, y observar si nos reportarán algún beneficio.

Ya estaba oscureciendo en el parque, por lo cual el grupo se disolvió momentáneamente. June y Lydia fueron lentamente a casa, debido a que sus padres llegarían tarde del trabajo. En cambio, Madeleine tuvo que correr para evitar que su mamá la castigara por no hacer sus tareas escolares, y Alexander estaba más o menos en la misma situación, pero en su caso debía cuidar a su hermana y ordenar el caos presente en su habitación. Los padres de Sascha no tenían tiempo para hacerse cargo de Tanja, ya que uno estaba casi siempre en su laboratorio de física, y la madre trabajando en programación informática.

El departamento de la familia Highwind se ubicaba a unas 5 cuadras del Zoológico. Los padres de esas chicas nunca estaban mucho en su hogar, por razones de trabajo. El Sr. Highwind trabajaba como doctor en un hospital y la Sra. en un instituto de investigación científica, realizando tareas netamente matemáticas de alta complejidad.

Generalmente June ayudaba a su hermana menor con los trabajos escolares, mostrándole cuadernos viejos y algún libro que tuviera escondido en su desorden.

-Lydia, si ves atentamente en este diagrama, notarás rápidamente las diferencias entre cada clase animal.-dijo June indicando un dibujo de un libro de biología.

- Esto es demasiado básico y sin chiste. ¿No tienes algo más interesante que los libros de la escuela?-preguntó inquisitivamente la chica de pelo castaño.

-Damn, no es mi culpa que lo que te enseñan sea pan comido. Si no fuera porque tengo que estudiar para un test, te mostraría mis apuntes.-dijo June.-Así que diviértete con lo que tienes por ahora como material de estudio, hermanita.

June logró despegarse de la pequeña lapa, encerrándose en su habitación.

-Crap, creo que mi hermana es excesivamente curiosa, alocada y con cierta personalidad temeraria.-pensó la chica mientras se acomodaba en su rincón de trabajo.-Si no fuera porque ese Digimon desapareció, me hubiera topado con un problema.

La chica de ojos verdes y pelo castaño de largo mediano, abrió sus apuntes de literatura, cosa que no le entusiasmaba especialmente. Apenas pudo durmió una siesta, intentando olvidar un mal día escolar, cortesía del resto de su clase.

Generalmente June se mostraba amigable con sus compañeros de curso, aunque a veces fuera sólo una fachada para ocultar un sentimiento de desagrado hacia ellos, ya que siendo una de las mejores alumnas del curso y extranjera, era motivo de bromas antipáticas de parte de sus "amigas" menos brillantes o simplemente sin mayor interés en el estudio, pero más coquetas, agrandadas y populares. June era considerada un bicho raro, con tendecias no muy femeninas, por ej. gusto por videojuegos; humor bastante cambiante, poco dada a la moda mainstream y a la música pop, prefiriendo el sonido más pesado del rock y el heavy metal. Esto espantaba a las demás chicas, por lo cual prácticamente sólo conversaban con ella antes de los tests y exámenes. Sin embargo, era de las pocas chicas aceptadas por sus compañeros por su esencia y no por mero aspecto, ejemplo de ellos era su capacidad de discutir en los mismos términos que ellos, incluyendo algún insulto o comentarios sarcásticos.

Un problema similar tenía Alexander, siendo considerado como nerd, serio y sin sentido del humor, retraído, y relativamente distante con el resto de su curso. Los chicos más que nada lo apreciaban por sus gustos musicales, por perder el tiempo con ellos en las arcades jugando a diversos fighters, jugar a las digicartas y por traer comics a la escuela, más que nada para matar el tiempo. Las chicas prácticamente lo ignoraban todo el tiempo, salvo cuando les pudiera ser útil, tras lo cual lo volvían a dejar de lado por tipos más cool. Más que un problema de apariencia de él, un chico relativamente alto, de pelo castaño claro y largo, de ojos azul claros, era uno de actitud. Simplemente le costaba conversar de temas muy mundanos e irrelevantes con ellas, lo cual terminaba aburriéndolas. Al final sólo tenía 2 o 3 amigos con los cuales podía hablar tranquilamente de lo que fuera, y de las chicas June y quizá alguna otra tipa no apreciada por las populares de la clase conversaban regularmente con él.

Razones de ese estilo lograron que Madeleine entablara amistad con ellos, dado que esta chica tampoco tenía mayor relación con sus compañeros, más que nada por ser enojona, un poco prepotente y por su aura de frialdad, lo que consiguió su alejamiento de sus pares. Además tiende a tratar los temas de forma relativamente filosófica y basada en argumentación de peso, transformando situaciones sencillas en marañas mentales, logrando que sus conversaciones fueran soporíferas para la mayoría de los estudiantes. Esto era esperable, debido a su base familiar, siendo difícil sustraerse de esa visión de mundo, aprendida de sus padres, siendo el Sr. Klauser profesor de alemán y filosofía de Gymnasium, y la Sra. Klauser historiadora.

Con ese background eran capaces de ver de otra forma lo que sucedía a su alrededor, compartiendo sus opiniones sin mayor dificultad, además de ayudarse en asuntos escolares. Lydia no prestaba mucha atención a esos mindfucks, prefiriendo observar la naturaleza y soñar despierta. Fye simplemente ignoraba esos temas, ya que le parecían una pérdida de tiempo. Él estaba interesado más en el fútbol que en problemas políticos actuales, cosa totalmente comprensible. Para el chico pelirrojo, los otros Tamers eran un montón de amargados y con temas de gente vieja.

Ryumon se coló en la habitación de June, hurgueteando sus libros y CDs, repartidos por el suelo. La dragona vio que su Tamer estaba durmiendo, por lo cual intentó despertarla sin éxito. Sin embargo encontró una radio cerca del escritorio, encendiéndola a todo volumen. June se asustó con el ruido, para luego otorgar una mirada asesina a su Digimon.

-Ryu, por favor no lo hagas más. Ya ves que me pillaste en un mal momento. Como sea, al menos seguiré estudiando por un rato.-dijo la chica, observando que todo, incluido su D-Arc morado, estaba en su "lugar".-Urgh, tendré que arreglar este desastre, lo haré después.

Lydia sacó comida del refrigerador para alimentar a Veemon, quien estaba muerto de hambre a esas horas. El dragón celeste devoró un sándwich rápidamente, quedando insatisfecho.

-Veemon, mientras no esté tendrás que portarte bien y no asustar a nadie de aquí, ¿ok? No quiero que me castiguen por traer mascotas a casa.-dijo la chica.

-Ok, pero antes tendré que comer bastante, o el ruido de mis tripas me molestará por un buen rato.-respondió Veemon.

En otro edificio, ubicado en un barrio no muy cercano, se encontraba Madeleine recibiendo un sermón por llegar tarde.

-Hija, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que debes hacer tus tareas antes de salir? ¿Acaso quieres que te lo explique con manzanas?.-dijo molesta la Sra. Klauser.-Si sigues así tendré que castigarte por un mes.

-Pero, mamá, no seas así. Siempre me va bien y termino haciendo los trabajos. Nunca me han retado por no llevar mis deberes.-contestó su hija.-¿Cuándo has visto que llegue con una mala calificación?

- Por Dios, entiende que no vas a poder seguir con ese ritmo por mucho tiempo más. Cuando pases a noveno año te darás cuenta de eso, y más complicado será en los próximos años. Si quieres aprobar el Abitur, debes acostumbrarte a ser más responsable. Kapiert?.-respondió la madre.

-Ok, ganaste la discusión.-dijo Madeleine antes de encerrarse en su habitación.-Padres, siempre pensando en los deberes y coartando la libertad.-pensó ella, mientras Kitsunmon observaba la molestia de su Tamer sin comentar nada.

En el barrio de Charlottenburg, Gaomon estaba escondiéndose de Tanja, quien perseguía al perro pensando que era una mascota parlanchina. Alexander no se dio cuenta de eso, pues estaba leyendo un cómic.

-¡Auch! ¡No me ahorques o se lo diré al amo!.-musitó débilmente Gaomon, mientras era apretujado por la niña.

-Lindo perrito, no se preocupe que lo bañaré en un momento.-dijo Tanja.

-¡Suéltame!.-respondió el Digimon, logrado captar la atención de su "amo".

-¡Tanja! ¡Deja a Gaomon en paz de una maldita vez!.-dijo Alexander a su hermana, en un tono no muy suave.-No es un juguete ni tu mascota, así que trátalo con más respeto.

Lo único que logró el chico fue una pataleta de parte de su hermana menor, exasperándolo aún más. Decidió arreglar el asunto por la fuerza, tomando a Gaomon para esconderlo.

-Última vez que lo haces. Mejor juega con tus peluches, para algo te los regalaron.-añadió el chico antes de seguir leyendo comics.

-Eres malo, te acusaré a mi mamá.-dijo Tanja llorando, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

-Sería feliz si me pudiera escapar de este infierno, y olvidar todo.-pensó Alexander, mientras leía.-Seré mala persona, pero me gustaría no ver más a mi hermana por un tiempo, me siendo agobiado cuidándola todas las tardes.

Luego de pensar en eso, el chico dejó a un lado la revista y se dedicó a esbozar programas básicos en el computador.

En la noche todo aparentaba estar en la más absoluta quietud, salvo en el sector cercano a Unter den Linden, donde vivía Madeleine. Una neblina extraña apareció en ese sitio, provocando la reacción de Kitsunmon y el pitido persistente del D-Arc amarillo. La chica pensó en las probabilidades de ser atrapada en el acto, así que mintió a sus padres, arguyendo que iría a dar una vuelta por el barrio para minimizar el estrés escolar.

Tamer y Digimon siguieron la pista del enemigo, llegando rápidamente a la parte afectada por la neblina. Un gruñido grave alertó a las chicas, las cuales estaban preparadas para luchar.

Madeleine buscó sus mejores cartas, lanzándose Kitsunmon al ataque. Grizzlymon, un corpulento oso azul equipado con guantes pinchudos y garras filosas, esquivó una Diamond Storm, para contraatacar con Maul Attack.

-Esto es más complicado de lo que pensaba.-dijo Madeleine, activando una carta de aumento de ataque.-No tengas piedad Kitsu, derrótalo y recibe tu recompensa.

-Entendido. ¡Fox Paw!-dijo la zorra, intentando acertar en el blanco.

-Groar, nadie se mete conmigo y sale bien parado. ¡Crescent Dawn!-respondió el oso, logrando poner a Kitsunmon contra las cuerdas.

-No cedas terreno. Aléjate y prueba un ataque a distancia.-ordenó Madeleine, activando otra carta, esta vez para aumentar la precisión.

-¡Diamond Storm! .-dijo la Digimon, esta vez asestando un golpe potente al enemigo.

La lucha siguió en esa tónica, demostrando la ventaja aparente de la kitsune. Para su mala suerte, Grizzlymon descubrió un punto ciego de ella, golpeándola con mucha fuerza y acabándola con un Crescent Dawn. Al menos en ese momento, la probabilidad de ganar estaba a favor del oso.

El cuerpo inerte de la zorra estaba tendido en el suelo, ocasionando la desesperación de su Tamer, tanto por el daño causado a su Digimon, como por el sentimiento de haber recibido una criatura débil e inútil.

Tema de fondo: Lust SIN - Blazblue OST

Madeleine observó con enojo a Grizzlymon, sin originar alguna reacción del enemigo. Viendo que nada surtía efecto, eligió una carta como último recurso. Tendría que forzar el avance de Kitsu al siguiente nivel.

Deslizó el objeto por la ranura de su D-Arc, pronunciando la frase de activación evolutiva. Una tenue luz celeste comenzó a rodear a la Digimon, mutando su apariencia bípeda a una similar al legendario Kyuubi, el zorro de nueve colas.

**Kitsunmon digivolves into KoriKyubimon!**

La nueva forma de Kitsu, una demonio canina de color azul claro, emitió un aullido escalofriante, asustando al Grizzlymon. Este Digimon ya no se mostraba tan confiado como antes, atacando con todo a KoriKyubimon.

-¡Frozen Tail Inferno!.-dijo la zorra, lanzando unos fantasmas para bloquear efectivamente el ataque del oso.

-Groarrr. ¡Maul Attack!.-dijo el grizzly, sin pensar en las consecuencias. KoriKyubimon escapó del ataque, para proseguir con un Tsuchi Tsume (garra de tierra) directo a la cara de su rival.

El oso no pudo ver luego del rasguño, quedando semi inutilizado. La Digimon aprovechó el momento para asestar el golpe de gracia, comenzando a enrollarse para formar una bola de hielo, transformándose luego en un dragón que consumió por completo al grizzly. Los datos de Grizzlymon fueron asimilados por KoriKyubimon.

Madeleine rió extrañamente, de una forma que no se podía determinar si era normal o un desliz levemente maníaco, felicitando después a Kitsu por la victoria.

Ambas chicas regresaron a casa, sin despertar sospechas entre los mayores. La Tamer sonrió maliciosamente, pues al menos según sus datos, era la primera en conseguir la digievolución de su compañera.

La noche prosiguió quieta, para dar paso a un nuevo día lleno de sorpresas.


	5. Espionaje y destrucción digital

Los disclaimers son los de siempre.**  
**

** Capítulo 4: Espionaje, control y destrucción digital **

**Berlín, 14 marzo del 2002**

En la Agencia de Seguridad Informática, analizaron la situación de la noche anterior. El Digimon oso era un ser bastante más peligroso que la otra criatura eliminada mediante sus instrumentos, por lo cual prestaron atención a la batalla en la cual fue destruido por otro "animal" similar, comandado por una niña. Reconocer esa hazaña no fue fácil, pues ellos estaban seguros que nadie más era indicado para detener peligros de esa especie.

-Chequeen la composición de la criatura de la chica.-ordenó el jefe de operaciones.-No tendremos muestras directas, pero si es de esas mismas cosas que aparecieron hace un par de días, debe estar conformada por proteínas artificiales.

-OK, orden procesada. Comenzar análisis de la información.-dijo un subordinado de la Agencia.-Detección de secuencia transformativa de datos: positiva. Cambio de conformación de la criatura en unos segundos; aumento de masa digital encontrada; poder de la bestia presenta un incremento significativo debido a la transferencia de código evolutivo. Posible fuente: aparato electrónico misterioso de la chica.

-Excelente, deberemos seguir registrando las acciones de toda persona que esté acompañada por un Digimon. Si logramos descifrar el código para activar dichos cambios, podremos interferir esos procesos y reducir los riesgos de accidentes provocados por esos bichos.-dijo con una sonrisa el jefe.-Si es posible, obtengan muestras de ellos para lograr nuestros objetivos.

-Jefe, ¿le parece adecuado crear un mapa para ubicar a los chicos? Pregunto por si nos metiéramos en dificultades al "violar" la privacidad de los ciudadanos berlineses.-preguntó una controladora.

-Por favor, no haga esas observaciones sin sentido. Obviamente es necesario dicho mapa, dado que facilitaría enormemente la tarea de encontrarlos. También interceptaremos sus aparatos electrónicos, pudiendo así saber donde están escondidos.-respondió el jefe con una sonrisa maliciosa.-No sabrán que los estamos vigilando, pequeñines suertudos.

La mayoría de los operadores consintieron con la idea, salvo algunos que consideraban a su jefe como un inescrupuloso que sólo le interesaba el poder. Ellos cuchichearon acerca del peligro que corrían los Tamers, quienes serían observados por un "Gran Hermano" gubernamental. Si descubrían que semejante intromisión era ilegal, tarde o temprano denunciarían dichas irregularidades.

Alejado de las conspiraciones informáticas, Coronamon vagaba por Berlín, sin rumbo ni meta. Estaba triste por no poder defender a otros Digimon más débiles, siendo vapuleado y machucado por seres de mayor nivel. A pesar de sentirse inútil, por ningún motivo pensaba regresar a su ex hogar, con los chiquillos malcriados. Aunque lo ayudaran a evolucionar, prefería mendigar comida y refugio, alimentándose de lo que encontrara en las calles y escondiéndose en agujeros no muy cómodos en las noches. A diferencia de otro vagabundo digital que merodeaba por Shinjuku, molestando a la gente y a Calumon, robando helados a niños y rompiendo automóviles por diversión, el pequeño Digimon rojo pedía amablemente algunas migajas, siendo rechazado por los adultos, pero acogido por infantes.

Así, Coronamon lograba sobrevivir en un mundo hostil, deseando que algún día lograra obtener la fuerza suficiente para defenderse y salvar a otros seres en dificultades. Lo que no sabía es que tarde o temprano los Tamers serían rescatados por él, gracias a la ayuda de los Dioses del Digimundo, descubriendo su verdadera identidad como Olympus Twelve.

Al atardecer, Fye se encontraba en una cancha de fútbol, jugando con sus vecinos. Como no eran suficientes personas, sólo pudieron formar equipos de 7 personas, además de dejar a Agumon como encargado de pasar la pelota en caso que se saliera de la cancha, con delimitaciones marcadas usando piedras, palo y botellas quebradas tiradas en el suelo. Como en todo partido de barrio, tenían un árbitro improvisado, el cual penalizaba a los jugadores que cometieran alguna falta.

Ellos disfrutaban de dicho deporte, el cual era uno de los favoritos del chico pelirrojo, luego del básquetbol y béisbol, de los cuales miraba partidos de sus equipos favoritos por la TV internacional. Hace unos 6 años que su familia marchó de EEUU a Alemania, buscando mejores posibilidades laborales. Demoraron unos 3 años en juntar el dinero para armar su negocio, trabajando antes en otros locales para poder subsistir. Por suerte pudieron quedarse en Berlín, debido a que sus conocimientos del idioma alemán no era muy avanzados en el momento que se trasladaron, situación que les hubiera complicado la vida en ciudades más pequeñas.

Su interés por dichos deportes fue inculcado por su padre, quien junto a otros estadounidenses y alemanes fanáticos de esas actividades, se reunían al menos una vez por semana a ver los partidos, tomando cerveza para animar la fiesta en caso de victoria de sus equipos preferidos, o pasar la amarga derrotar y sumergir sus penas en el alcohol. Estas juntas no eran del agrado de la madre de Fye, al notar que su esposo perdía tiempo y dinero en ociosidades, ocasionado discusiones poco amistosas entre ellos. En situaciones como ésta, el chico prefería salir a jugar con sus amigos, evitando así ver las peleas familiares. A veces el pelirrojo pensaba que su familia era reflejada por series estadounidenses, retratando situaciones como las borracheras de su padre y posterior sermón de su madre, sus barrabasadas escolares con su "pandilla", entre otros clichés gringos.

Después del partido de fútbol, el grupo se dispersó, marchándose todos hacia sus respectivas casas. Fye recogió su mochila, mientras Agumon mordisqueaba un pan con jamón. Luego de eso decidieron caminar un poco en un parque cercano, detectando un humo extraño. ¿Sería un Digimon?, ante la duda fueron hacia el campo neblinoso.

Tamer y Digimon cubrieron sus ojos para evitar molestias oculares, ingresando en el campo. Dentro vieron a un dinosaurio rojo que estaba quemando unos árboles, provocando un mini incendio forestal.

El dinosaurio volteó, lanzando un gruñido aterrador. Agumon notó que se trataba de un Tyranomon, reptil bastante común en el Digimundo. Fye preparó sus cartas y activó su D-Arc, sin tener idea que dicha señal fue recibida en la ASI (Agencia de Seguridad Informática), alertando a un espía de la presencia del Tamer. Dicha persona comenzó a grabar la batalla, para luego entregar el vídeo a su equipo.

-¡Fire Breath!-rugió el dinosaurio, quemando parte del pasto cercano, pero no alcanzó a Agumon.

-¡Baby Flame!-dijo Agumon, lanzando una bola de fuego que apenas hizo un rasguño al Tyranomon.

-Pobrecito, no tienes oportunidad contra mí.-dijo el dinosaurio, intentando pisotear al Digimon de Fye.

El chico activó varias cartas para aumentar la fuerza de Agumon, el cual logró momentáneamente evitar ser aplastado por el pie de su enemigo, levantándolo. Sin embargo, el dinosaurio naranja comenzó a agotarse rápidamente. El pelirrojo probó con ataques de Digimon de nivel Campeón, pero la defensa de Tyranomon y el ataque no muy elevado de Agumon al compararlo con la resistencia de su enemigo, contrarrestó todo intento de daño.

Tyranomon golpeó con su cola a Agumon, lanzándolo contra un árbol, donde quedó aturdido por unos minutos. Fye no tenía más opciones, debía recurrir a un cambio mayor.

_Tema de fondo: Rebellion - BlazBlue OST_

Fye tomó una carta, deslizándola por la ranura de su D-Arc naranjo. Una luz de dicho color comenzó a rodear a Agumon, provocando un aumento significativo de tamaño, revelando lentamente a un dinosaurio tricornio.

**Agumon digivolves into GeoGreymon!**

Tyranomon se abalanzó contra el otro dinosaurio, atacándolo con Slash Nail, pero no produjo una cuchillada, sino un raspón en el pecho de GeoGreymon.

Geogreymon empujó al dinosaurio rojo, para luego atacar con un Horn Impulse. Continuó golpeando, mordiendo y arañando al Digimon, hasta dejarlo lo suficientemente aturdido para rematarlo con un coletazo.

El dinosaurio rojo no podía levantarse, quedando como una presa fácil para el dinosaurio naranjo, quien estaba concentrando sus flamas en su estómago.

-GeoGreymon, ¡aplasta!.-ordenó Fye, para que aprovechara el momento.

-¡Mega Burst!-rugió el Digimon del pelirrojo, arrojando una llamarada que incineró al Tyranomon, quien no logró resistir el impacto del fuego.

Tyranomon exhaló una nube de humo negra, desintegrándose luego. Los datos fueron atrapados por GeoGreymon, quien en pocos minutos regresó a su forma original. Ellos regresaron a casa, prometiendo Fye a su dinosaurio que esta vez recibiría una ración extra de salchichas con mostaza.

El espía,quien estaba registrando todo detrás de unos matorrales, escapó raudamente, llevando la grabación a su oficina. Ahí revisaron todo, guardando los datos más relevantes en una supercomputadora.

**Berlín, 15 de marzo del 2002**

Ese día fue relativamente relajado para los chicos de Charlottenburg. ya que en su Gymnasium no había clases, gracias a una reunión semestral de los profesores del liceo. Como reemplazo de las clases, los alumnos debían realizar tareas escolares dadas el día anterior.

June no tuvo muchos problemas para salir al terminar sus deberes, pero Alexander no podía hacer nada similar, dado que tenía que cuidar a su hermana; sus padres como siempre llegaban tarde del trabajo y Tanja estaba levemente enferma, por lo que no podía salir de casa, y su única diversión era la TV, pasando horas frente de la pantalla, mirando series infantiles locales, yanquis o anime, especialmente shojos melosos. Esto último era una de las cosas más odiadas por su hermano, quien no era capaz de comprender cómo su hermana podía ver esa basura cursi.

Sin embargo, la chica, aburrida de quedarse encerrada y ver dibujos animados todo el día, no respetó la restricción dada por el médico, saliendo de casa sin que su hermano lo notara, llevándose además a Gaomon para sacarlo a pasear, como si fuera un perro común y corriente.

Alexander demoró en caer en cuenta que Tanja se había fugado del departamento junto a su Digimon. Apenas notó la ausencia de su hermana, cogió su D-Arc y algunas pertenencias antes de ir a buscarla.

Tanja caminó despreocupadamente por la calle, sin saber que un agente vestido de civil seguía sus pasos. El tipo iba rastreando a Gaomon, logrando interceptarlo unos minutos después. La chica intentó conversar con el tipo, pero él sólo le dijo que fuera una niña buena y le dejara llevarse a su perrito.

_Tema de fondo: No Mercy - Guilty Gear OST_

-Señor, no puede llevárselo, ¡es la mascota de mi hermano!.-dijo Tanja desesperadamente, pensando en el problema que se había metido.

-Lo siento niña, pero por motivos de seguridad nacional debo hacerlo. Si sigues molestando, tendré que tomar represalias.-dijo el agente en un tono amenazador.

El forcejeo continuó por al menos 20 minutos, tiempo en el cual Alexander dio con el paradero de su hermana.

-¡Tanja! ¿Estás bien?-preguntó el chico desesperadamente, provocando una mueca burlona del agente.

-Así que tú debes ser el dueño del perro. No intentes nada, o tendré que llevarlos a la ASI por violar normas de seguridad.-dijo el tipo seguro de sí mismo.

-Señor, si continúa con sus amenazas tendré que hacer algo que podría dejarlo muy mal parado.-dijo el chico mientras tomaba su D-Arc azul.-Si quiere salir indemne, deje en paz a mi hermana y a mi mascota.

-Jajaja, mocoso, crees que podrás detener a un agente de la Agencia de Seguridad Informática. Pobre idiota, necesitas más atención de parte de tus padres.-dijo burlonamente el agente.

Esa última frase fue para Alexander la gota que derramó el vaso, terminando de colmar su paciencia. Sin vacilar buscó una carta, activando un cambio de poder y aspecto en Gaomon.

**Gaomon digivolves into Gaogamon!**

Una luz azulina rodeó al Digimon, dejando en el lugar a un perro azulino con aspecto de tener muy malas pulgas. El agente se asustó al verlo y salió corriendo apenas pudo.

-Cobarde.-dijo Gaogamon al agente.-Quisiste secuestrarme, pero al final no eres más que una gallina.

El agente prefirió no responder, ya que estaba shockeado por lo que vio. Gaogamon lo derribó, quitándole un objeto extraño, el cual fue tomado por los chicos y llevado a casa para observarlo con más detalle.

Dejen reviews.


	6. Rise Of The Dragons

Los disclaimers son los mismos de siempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Rise Of The Dragons**

**Berlín, 17 de marzo del 2002**

Tres días después del incidente con el espía de la ASI, la situación entre Tamers y agentes aparentemente se había distendido. Sin embargo, en la Agencia continuaban con la revisión de vídeos, especialmente el grabado el día de la batalla de los dinosaurios.

El objeto "incautado" por Gaogamon fue llevado a casa de los chicos rusos, donde comprobaron que el señor había registrado apariciones de Salvajes. Al ver esto comenzaron a preocuparse por el hecho de estar siendo vigilados por una agrupación sin escrúpulos. Los hermanos no sabían si era buena idea o no que sus padres tuvieran conocimiento del problema, ya que ellos mismos podrían verse en aprietos al confesar que en la casa se escondía un Digimon. La otra posibilidad era que además de ser reprendidos por sus acciones, sus padres perdieran confianza en las instituciones locales, al notar que no sólo en Rusia, u otros países que fueron comunistas, espiaban a la población civil. La familia Volkov había escapado de su tierra natal hace 8 años, debido a la mala calidad de vida y corrupción generalizada que irrumpió en la década del 90, viendo cómo todo lo que tenían hace décadas se desmoronaba al estilo de un castillo de naipes. Nada seguiría igual, ni tampoco, a pesar de no pertenecer a las clases bajas, tendrían seguridad de poder conservar sus trabajos ni ganar proyectos sin necesidad de sobornar personeros del gobierno. Vivir en St. Petersburgo ya no era una opción viable, por lo cual decidieron emigrar y partir de cero en el país germánico.

Por otra parte, la familia Highwind migró de Inglaterra a Alemania por motivos netamente de trabajo y proyectos universitarios, los cuales debían durar unos pocos años. Pero al pasar el tiempo prefirieron no regresar, luego de adaptarse razonablemente bien a la ciudad, donde no han tenido dificultades. Lo único realmente en común que tienen ambas familias es que los padres trabajan la mayor parte del día, debiendo los chicos arreglárselas por su cuenta mientras no lleguen ellos. Esto no era tan desagradable para June y Lydia, debido a que la hermana menor no era tan dependiente de la mayor, pero en el caso de Alexander y Tanja, esa relación entre hermanos era incómoda, gracias a que muchas veces los padres se preocupaban más de ella que de su hermano, cosa poco común en las familias rusas. El chico no tenía otra opción que acatar y hacer lo que ordenaran sus mayores, lo que difería de la situación de la chica, a la cual le aguantaban las pataletas y reclamos varios.

A propósito de las hermanas, ellas aún no habían logrado que sus Digimon evolucionaran. Para June esto era sólo cuestión de esperar a que apareciera algún Salvaje, debido que no le importaba si eso ocurría pronto o en un mes más, pero Lydia, al ser más curiosa e impaciente, quería buscar ella misma algún sector con bichos, aunque quedara en el otro extremo de Berlín. La inactividad de su hermana mayor era exasperante, pues ella no demostraba interés en salir de cacería.

-Lydia, no molestes, luego aparecerá un Salvaje a la vuelta de la esquina.-dijo June sin entusiasmo.-Mejor preocúpate de cosas más importantes que peleas estúpidas.

-Pero no puedes ser así de vaga. Todos los demás ya lo lograron, somos las únicas que estamos rezagadas.-replicó Lydia.- Somos lo peor del grupo, hermana.

-Qué flojera me da tener que tomar un tranvía o un U-Bahn sólo para cumplir tus deseos.-respondió June.-Debes aprender a ser paciente, mija, no todo lo podrás obtener al instante.

A pesar de los argumentos, June tuvo que ceder a la petición de su hermana menor. El dilema era ahora a qué lugar ir, dado que Berlín no es una ciudad que pueda considerarse como pequeña.

Para suerte de la hermana mayor, al final sólo tuvieron que ir al centro, lugar donde aparentemente se ocultaban unos Digimon. Al llegar detectaron con los D-Arcs la presencia de un par de campos neblinosos relativamente contiguos, decidiendo que cada una iría al que quisiera.

June y Lydia se separaron, encontrándose prontamente con un Coredramon y un Deltamon. Ryumon debería enfrentarse con el dragón alado, mientras que Veemon haría lo suyo contra la bestia con cabezas en reemplazo de las manos.

**Campo 1**

Coredramon detectó la presencia del enemigo, preparándose rápidamente para luchar.

-Damn, este Digimon es algo grande para ti. Tendré que echarte una mano.-dijo June, sacando una carta de aumento de velocidad.-Prueba esquivando los golpes., para contraatacar los puntos débiles. Si no funciona, ya tengo un plan B preparado.

Ryumon intentó atacar con una Metal Ball, la cual fue repelida con un coletazo por parte de Coredramon.

El dragón más grande usó un Blue Flare Breath, el cual fue ágilmente evadido por su contrincante.

-Bien, continúa con la estrategia. Si esto se pone feo, ya tengo una carta bajo la manga.-dijo June, deslizando un aumento de poder.

-¡Dragon Punch!.-gritó Ryumon, rebotando en la barriga del Coredramon.

La batalla continuó en la misma tónica, siendo imposible para Ryumon lograr un daño significativo en el rival. Coredramon ni se inmutaba mayormente, puesto que para él la pelea con el otro dragón no pasaba de ser un simple juego.

June decidió adelantar el proceso que tarde o temprano debía ocurrir, aunque en el proceso ocurrieran fallos graves, como evoluciones corruptas debido a forzar el proceso antes de que fuera posible hacerlo.

**Tema de fondo: Fille De Vent – Guilty Gear OST**

Ryumon shinka Hiryumon!

Hiryumon era un dragón azul oscuro alado, similar a los dragones europeos que salían en historias medievales, teniendo aproximadamente el tamaño de un Greymon. Gracias a la transformación ya no habría más posibilidades de que Coredramon intentara un ataque aéreo efectivo.

La nueva forma de Ryumon mostró fieramente sus colmillos, asustando momentáneamente al otro dragón. Aprovechando las circunstancias, Hiryumon lanzó una llamarada azul tras gritar el nombre del ataque, Blue Flare, quemando una de las alas de Coredramon. El dragón opositor contraatacó de la misma manera, convirtiéndose en un duelo de fuego contra fuego. Las llamaradas comenzaron a quemar el pasto del campo, dejando huellas de destrucción y cenizas como recuerdo de las plantas ubicadas ahí.

June perdió la paciencia, ya que para su gusto se estaba alargando el problema de forma innecesaria, ordenando a su Digimon que de una vez acabara con la pelea. Hiryumon acató, atacando con brutalidad al Coredramon azul, usando los ataques Dragon Tornado para formar un torbellino que arrastró al dragón contra un grupo de árboles cercanos, Power Metal para dejarlo KO momentáneamente debido a la fuerza de impacto generada por la bola de metal que le arrojó al Coredramon, Wind Slash para acuchillarlo con una rápida sucesión de corrientes de viento altamente comprimidas y un Blue Flare para rematarlo con las llamas azules que consumían todo a su paso. Como siempre, el vencido acabó siendo absorbido por el vencedor.

**Campo 2**

En la segunda batalla, Lydia dijo a V-mon que no tuviera piedad con el enemigo, por lo que esta batalla no duró demasiado. Gracias a su impaciencia, característica que compartía con Fye, no planeó bien su estrategia, dejando en muy mal pie a V-mon.

Deltamon hizo lo que quiso con el dragoncillo azul, arrojándolo por el aire, pisoteándolo, disparándole rayos, rasguñándolo y masticándolo como si fuera un trozo de chicle.

Para V-mon, esto más que una batalla, era una sesión de tortura, demostrando en parte la incompetencia de su Tamer para defender a su Digimon. La chica buscaba cartas e intentaba armar una estrategia, pero las cartas que usaba no lograban contrarrestar los ataques del Digimon de varias cabezas.

Al ver Lydia que Deltamon estaba machacando a su Digimon, no esperó más y forzó la evolución, sin saber si sería suficiente para ganar la batalla.

**Tema de fondo: Weak Executioner - BlazBlue OST**

V-mon shinka V-dramon!

Deltamon usó su Triplex Force y V-dramon su V-Breath Arrow, arrojándose rayos por un rato. Deltamon probó inmovilizar a su contrincante con un Skull Fang, siendo sorprendido por un Hammer Punch en la cara. La batalla no era más que un intercambio de rayos, golpes y mordiscos. Poco rato después, Veedramon finalizó el asunto con un Cutter Shoot.

Todo terminó bien, pero más que nada porque la evolución de V-mon aprovechó los puntos débiles del virus y por su condición de dragón sagrado, lo cual le otorgaba una buena ventaja de poder. La batalla no fue una digna de recordarse, especialmente por la falta de control de la hermana de June y sus impulsos de hacer todo lo más rápido posible.

Al terminar las peleas, ambas hermanas se retiraron silenciosamente del lugar de los hechos, sin saber que sus movimientos estaban siendo grabados.

Llegando a su hogar, tuvieron que retomar sus actividades normales.

**Berlín, 18 de marzo del 2002**

En la ASI estaban revisando las redes y conexiones entre ambos mundos, detectando un posible agujero en la parte del Mundo Real. Esto llamó la atención de los operadores, quienes inmediatamente comenzaron a investigar dicha zona. Si lograban confirmar sus sospechas, podrían eliminar a los Salvajes, incluso antes que ellos emergieran. El jefe esbozó una sonrisa, revisando unos momentos después las grabaciones nuevas y los informes de las anteriores. Si los planes seguían bien, terminarían con todo Digimon presente en Alemania.

**Digimundo**

Las Bestias Sagradas se enteraron de la presencia de la Digientelequia en Japón. Ellas esperarían unas semanas antes de enviar a los Devas, viendo si Calumon regresaba antes del plazo fatal. Si no era así, sus súbditos se encargarían de recuperar el tesoro perdido.

La inestabilidad de Yggdrasill era cada día más notoria, urgiendo la toma de cartas en ese problema por parte de las deidades. De continuar las dificultades, deberían realizar acciones sin pensarlo demasiado.

Un mes transcurrió sin exabruptos, con batallas sin mayor dificultad para Tamers japoneses y de otras nacionalidades. Ninguno sospechaba que Salvajes más poderosos comenzarían su viaje al Mundo Real.

* * *

Dejen comentarios.


	7. Búsqueda de la entelequia

Los disclaimers son los de siempre. Al final hay un spoiler de un crossover de Digimon y Guilty Gear.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Búsqueda de la entelequia digital; Tamers bajo prueba de fuego.**

**Berlín, 16 de abril del 2002**

La primavera, junto a las vacaciones de Semana Santa, habían traído un respiro a los habitantes de la ciudad, quienes ya estaban aburridos del frío y las incomodidades propias del invierno. Los días oscuros y las calles cubiertas de hielo, fuente de accidentes varios, los que eran la tónica hace un mes, ya era cosa del pasado hasta nuevo aviso.

Un poco más de un mes ha transcurrido desde el encuentro de los Tamers con sus Digimon. Las batallas contra los Salvajes ya se estaban convirtiendo en parte de la rutina, junto al resto de actividades cotidianas como el colegio y algunas actividades extraprogramáticas.

Sin embargo, mientras mejor conocían los chicos a sus Digimon, más se interesaban en conocer su verdadero origen. Inclusive Alexander, bajo su propio riesgo, trató de preguntarle a su madre si sabía algo de algún proyecto para crear seres 100% basados en código binario. Por curiosidad preguntó ella si tenía muestras de su existencia, por lo que el chico no tuvo más opción que mostrarle Gaomon a su madre. Tras observarlo detenidamente, dijo que no sabía nada acerca de las criaturas y si había información al respecto, posiblemente fuera confidencial, pudiendo ser sólo obtenida hackeando servidores u otros computadores de universidades o servicios gubernamentales. Esta última acotación desanimó al chico ruso, ya que si descubrían que había tratado de vulnerar los sistemas informáticos de alguna agencia secreta, quedaría marcado como un criminal, a pesar de no tener malas intenciones.

Por su parte, Madeleine a veces se cuestionaba si los Digimon eran reales o meras ilusiones, simple parte de un mal sueño o fumadas producidas luego de jornadas de estudio estresantes. Al menos Kitsunmon era para ella algo tangible, pero los Salvajes, quienes aparecían de la "nada", provocaban que la chica dudara de su percepción de la realidad. Incluso no era claro para el común de los mortales si estaban compuestos por las mismas sustancias que los seres vivos, pero para los Tamers eso era refutado con sólo ver las secuencias de desintegración en datos primitivos.

June no tenía una opinión clara al respecto, pero ciertos detalles le hacían pensar que toda criatura estaba conformada por moléculas, sólo que en el caso de los Digimon eran imitaciones de las macromoléculas básicas, especialmente proteínas; esto le causó escalofríos al notar que la humanidad fue capaz de crear inteligencia artificial sin más material que códigos computacionales, y que lograban reproducir el comportamiento de la vida en la Tierra, con el añadido de poder evolucionar con mayor rapidez y poseer poderes destructivos. Si el humano ya logró crear vida "irreal", poco faltaría para que alterara los componentes de la materia viva, tal cual como todos la conocen, para realizar experimentos estrafalarios en ciertos casos, y en otros muy peligrosos para la humanidad.

A Fye y Lydia ni les importaba saber el trasfondo de sus compañeros Digitales, sino que disfrutar de las peleas y divertirse un rato con ellos. Esos quebraderos de cabeza no eran tema.

Los agentes continuaban su trabajo secreto, monitoreando cada pelea y observando la evolución del agujero informático. Cada semana recibían informaciones de la situación en otros países, especialmente Japón. Allí la situación se tornaría crítica en poco tiempo más, dado que los Devas harían su primer acto de presencia. Los Tamers locales tendrían que enfrentar la furia de los enviados por las Bestias Sagradas, debido a que Calumon aún estaba en el Mundo Real y no donde eran requeridos sus poderes.

En Alemania no habría problemas similares, viendo que no existía ningún Digimon que fuera del interés inmediato de las Bestias, salvo Coronamon. Los Digimon que llegarían eran Salvajes comunes y corrientes, sólo que más poderosos que los anteriores.

Sin embargo, los Digimon de los Tamers eran parte del plan para contrarrestar a algún enemigo peligroso. Yggdrasil era una de las principales amenazas, gracias a su reciente inestabilidad de origen desconocido, siendo un segundo problema el resurgimiento paulatino del D-Reaper.

**Mundo Digital**

Los Royal Knights comenzaron a actuar de forma agresiva, posiblemente siguiendo las órdenes del supercomputador corrupto. Los más leales al Dios siguieron ciegamente sus órdenes, destruyendo lugares de forma errática, mientras que otros, acostumbrados a llevar la contraria, vieron con malos ojos los actos de sus compañeros, los cuales consideraron brutales e innecesarios.

Cada vez se tornaba más difícil la situación en el Digimundo, por lo que debían ser sometidos a pruebas duras los elegidos para salvar al mundo en riesgo de colapso. Tarde o temprano se manifestaría en toda su expresión el virus corruptor, lo cual acabaría con todos los datos circulantes. Mientras avanzaba el tiempo, las Bestias Sagradas tomaron una decisión irrevocable: los Devas, sí o sí, debían recuperar a Calumon. El primero en ir a Japón, fue el tigre Mihiramon, quien lucharía encarnizadamente contra Growlmon, forzando su evolución a WarGrowlmon luego de algunas reflexiones de parte de su Tamer.

Por su parte, los demás Tamers japoneses se enfrentaron a todos estos siervos de los Dioses, de los cuales sólo Antylamon sobreviviría, convirtiéndose en el Digimon de Suzie Wong.

Ningún Deva llegó a otro país, por lo cual los nuevos enemigos de los chicos de Berlín no tenían relación alguna con las Bestias Sagradas, pero sí con ciertos demonios y quizá Digimon de otros grupos importantes.

Ahora la paz dejaría de ser algo cotidiano, siendo interrumpida por fieros derramamientos de sangre digital.

**Berlín, 21 de abril de 2002**

Ya se sentía la tensión en el ambiente y se veía la destrucción provocada por un Digimon relativamente poderoso. Automóviles incendiados era lo que dejaba a su paso Asuramon, el primer perfeccionado en llegar a la capital alemana.

Su presencia activó la alarma en la ASI, donde intentaron desintegrarlo usando el programa Shaggai. Asuramon apenas sintió que perdía parte de su información, por lo que continuó dejando su estela de destrucción.

Los Tamers detectaron la presencia de sus enemigos con los D-Arcs, por lo que fueron lo antes posible a detener el problema.

_Tema de fondo: Battle I - FFI - The Black Mages_

.com/watch?v=9NEhQus3YYI

El encuentro no estuvo excento de dificultades, dado que Fye aprovechó de molestar a su "amigo". Alexander simplemente ignoró los insultos del pelirrojo, concentrándose en los ataques de Asuramon. June y Madeleine rodearon al Digimon, cortándole el paso.

Asuramon arrojó llamas contra sus enemigos, las cuales dejaron casi destrozados a los Digimon elegidos.

-Fye, tu Digimon será carne de cañón.-dijo Madeleine con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Cómo se te ocurre, si es el único que puede soportar el fuego enemigo. Tu zorra será el cannon fodder para distraer al tres caras.-respondió molesto el chico.

Esto último fue motivo seguro de discusión entre ambos Tamers, lo cual fue motivo de enojo de parte de los demás.

-Dejen sus estúpidas rencillas para después, pendejos de Kindergarten.-dijo June.

Alexander sólo asintió, para luego realizar un cambio de carta, provocando la evolución de Gaomon. Lydia no sabía que hacer exactamente, por lo cual prefirió que Veemon pasara a Veedramon, evitándose quebraderos de cabeza.

Mientras June intentaba bajarle los humos a Fye y Madeleine, Gaogamon y Veedramon hacían lo posible por debilitar al Digimon de múltiples brazos. Sin embargo, los problemas entre Fye y Madeleine no terminaban, por lo que June se aburrió al cabo de un rato, uniéndose a la lucha.

Cuando Hiryumon, Gaogamon y Veedramon no podían continuar por mucho tiempo más, los otros chicos se detuvieron a pensar que estaban perdiendo el tiempo en babosadas. Al ver que su ayuda era requerida, enviaron a GeoGreymon y KoriKyubimon como refuerzos.

Asuramon sólo se burlaba de la debilidad de los Digimon oponentes, y atacaba con Asura Shinken sólo cuando sus enemigos se acercaban demasiado. Pero su prepotencia le costó caro, despreocupándose aunque fuera rodeado lentamente por sus enemigos reptilianos, quienes lo inmovilizaron, para luego soltarlo después de intentar estrangularlo. Al alejarse, Asuramon aprovechó de contraatacar, siendo pillado desprevenido por los canes del grupo.

Los animales perrunos usaron sus mejores técnicas, antes que el enemigo los golpeara con sus 4 manos. Luego retrocedieron, dejando libre el espacio para la emboscada final. Los reptiles mordieron brutalmente al chamán, cortándole sus brazos. Asuramon quedó literalmente inutilizado, tras lo cual todos lanzaron el golpe de gracia.

Al finalizar, Fye y Madeleine ni se hablaron, marchándose cada uno hacia distinto lugar. La chica rubia sólo se quejaba de lo imbécil que era Fye, lo cual concordaba con el pensamiento de sus amigos. Lydia ni se metió a escuchar, prefiriendo ver las plantas cercanas.

Al día siguiente apareció en los periódicos la noticia del misterioso incendio de coches, la cual no pudo ser explicada de forma creíble, y nunca fue encontrado el culpable de dicho desastre.

Estos hechos demostrarían la incapacidad de Hypnos y la ASI de contrarrestar los ataques de los Salvajes que fueran apareciendo de ahora en adelante. Los Devas pondrían en jaque a la organización japonesa, siendo el hecho más evidente el ataque de Vikaralmon, el cual destruyó su edificio y parte de Shinjuku.

Los humanos sería puestos contra las cuerdas, gracias a su propia creación. Ahora deberían enfrentar las consecuencias provocadas por sus actos ambiciosos.

Pero lo pero sucedería lustros después, cuando los Gears se salieran de control y mataran buena parte de la población humana, e incluso destruyendo Japón. El ciclo se repetiría, pero las consecuencias serían peores, llevando a la humanidad a una guerra de un siglo.

* * *

Espero sus críticas.


	8. Tesis de un Ángel Cruel

Al fin traigo un capítulo nuevo. Los disclaimers son los de siempre, solo tengo los derechos sobre mis OCs (los 5 Tamers más las líneas evolutivas de Ryumon y Kitsunmon).

* * *

**Capítulo 7: ****Tesis de un Ángel Cruel**

**Berlín, 25 de abril del 2002**

Días después del primer intento de batalla realmente colaborativa, la tensión en el grupo no disminuía. Este hecho dificultó mucho la relación entre los Tamers, los cuales decidieron desintegrar temporalmente el grupo y cada uno tomar su propio camino hasta nuevo aviso.

Sin embargo, el único que quedó realmente "abandonado" fue Fye, dado que los otros chicos seguían colaborando entre ellos. Alexander se alegró al ver que ya no tendría que soportar más al idiota principal, y Madeleine por alguna razón desconocida ya no actuaba de forma tan abusiva con Kitsunmon como antes. Lo más probable era el hecho de reconocer que las batallas contra otros Digimon no serían de mucha ayuda, puesto que a pesar de la poca información absorbida por la criatura, logró digievolucionar en un tiempo relativamente corto.

Lo que no sabían era que Hypnos había dañado la barrera que separaba al Digimundo del Mundo Real, todo para lograr su propósito de eliminar a todos los Salvajes. El uso indiscriminado del programa Shaggai facilitaría la llegada del primer Deva, Mihiramon. Para empeorar las cosas, Yggdrasil estaba bastante molesto con las acciones de los humanos, por lo cual decidió enviar a sus fieles súbditos, quienes para suerte de los Tamers no fueron los Royal Knights, ya que el Dios consideró que no era necesario que actuaran aún.

Los primeros en ser llamados eran sirvientes de los Tres Ángeles, los cuales serían enviados a castigar a los seres analógicos por sus "pecados". Como el Deva iría a Japón, Yggdrasil pensó que lo mejor sería atacar a otro sector del Mundo Real, donde realizaban experimentos con sus queridas criaturas.

En la ASI tuvieron la brillante idea de copiar al pie de la letra los métodos de Hypnos, sin saber que el remedio sería peor que la enfermedad, pero el jefe de la organización no estaba interesado en posibles efectos secundarios al usar el Shaggai. Para él sólo importaba que los Salvajes fueran aniquilados lo más rápidamente posible. Además, según los informes enviados por Yamaki, el programa funcionaba bien, y aún no habían sido reportados los problemas que surgirían durante ese mismo día.

En Japón, los Tamers tuvieron serias dificultades para eliminar al Deva, ya que al principio derrotó con suma facilidad a Gargomon y Kyubimon, tras lo cual casi absorbe la información de Growlmon. Si no hubiera sido por su oportuna evolución a WarGrowlmon, es probable que Calumon fuera capturado por el tigre enviado por las Bestias Sagradas.

Al atardecer comenzaron las operaciones en la ASI para activar el Shaggai, tras lo cual un misterioso agujero apareció en el cielo. Dicho orificio succionaba lentamente a los Salvajes que estaban liberados en la ciudad, el cual posteriormente casi atrapa a los Digimon de los Tamers.

El programa siguió funcionando, hasta que en la agencia notaron unas lecturas anormales en sus sistemas. Aparentemente un Digimon se estaba liberando, lo cual era supuestamente algo imposible mientras corriera el Shaggai. Los operadores intentaron detener el programa, pero todos los esfuerzos fueron en vano. El Salvaje ya estaba materializándose en el Tiergarten, justo sobre uno de los monumentos típicos de Berlín, la Siegessäule.

Los Tamers, menos Fye, decidieron ir al lugar junto a sus Digimon, donde descubrieron que su enemigo era uno de los ángeles de dicho mundo. Esto sorprendió a todos, ya que no esperaban que un ser sagrado llegara al Mundo Real, menos con intenciones hostiles.

_Tema de fondo: Open the Gate – BlazBlue OST_

-Humanos que luchan junto a sus camaradas, su cooperación es considerada una aberración por nuestro Dios. Ningún ser analógico, menos los de la especie impura que destruye su propio planeta, son dignos de ser camaradas de los seres digitales.-dijo Angewomon.- Por lo tanto, cumpliré con la orden divina de exterminarlos a todos, especialmente a los que traicionaron a Yggdrasil.

-Así que no saben hacer nada mejor que juzgar lo desconocido. ¿Acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer, salvo evangelizar a las ovejas descarriadas?.-dijo burlonamente Madeleine.

-Consideraré eso como una ofensa personal. Si siguen con sus blasfemias, su condena será mucho peor.-dijo Angewomon.-Todos Uds. morirán tarde o temprano. Si no pudiera cumplir mi tarea, los otros sirvientes divinos se encargarán de cumplir la misión.

Ante la amenaza de Angewomon, los Tamers evolucionaron a sus Digimon, ya que en su forma novata no tendrían oportunidad contra un enemigo de nivel Ultra. Los cuatro atacaron por distintos flancos, pero el ángel esquivó fácilmente los ataques, utilizando después una cruz luminosa para contraatacar.

- ¿Estos debiluchos son las criaturas que protegen a esta ciudad?-dijo Angewomon- ¿Tan preocupado estaba Dios por su mera existencia?

-Guarda tus palabras, víbora.-dijo KoriKyubimon- Seremos más débiles, pero trabajamos como equipo, así que nada nos detendrá.

-Así se habla, demostraremos que sus fuerzas divinas son insuficientes para borrarnos del mapa.-agregó Veedramon.

-Entendido, probemos con un ataque conjunto.-agregó Gaogamon.- ¡Spiral Blow!

-¡Ice Dragon Wheel! - dijo KoriKyubimon.

-¡V-Nova Blast! .-dijo Veedramon.

- ¡Blue Flare! .- dijo Hiryumon, tras lo cual los cuatro ataques se fusionaron en uno más poderoso.

- ¡Saint Air!- dijo Angewomon, absorbiendo toda la energía de los ataques con un halo.

-Mierda, si pudo contrarrestar eso, no tenemos oportunidad de evitar nuestro destino. Creo que no saldremos de ésta.-dijo Alexander al ver que Gaomon luchaba inútilmente contra el ángel.

Angewomon siguió machacando a sus oponentes de forma brutal a punta de Holy Slaps y Holy Kicks, además de bloquear todo poder en su contra con Heaven's Charm o Saint Air. Ni siquiera se molestaba en usar habilidades como Holy Arrow, la cual hubiera exterminado al grupo completo.

Los Tamers estaban desesperados al ver que ninguna carta modificaba mínimamente sus oportunidades de ganar la batalla. El ángel digital estaba conforme con el resultado obtenido, por lo cual ni pensaba en modificar su estrategia.

-Bien, creo que ya es hora de terminar con esto. Ya me divertí mucho con ustedes, pero debo cumplir con mi palabra.-dijo Angewomon.- Ya que están casi muertos sus camaradas, será fácil terminar con la tarea.

-Hiryumon, espero que todavía tengas suficiente energía para continuar.-dijo June a su camarada.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? Crees que hay esperanzas de salir victoriosos en una situación critica como ésta?.-dijo Madeleine.- Me habré reído de las estupideces de la Digimon, pero la experiencia demuestra que es mucho más poderosa que Asuramon u cualquier otro enemigo que hayamos enfrentado.

-Muy simple, si el nivel campeón no es suficientemente útil, no hay más opción que forzar una nueva evolución.-dijo June.-Por muy cercana a Dios que sea esta criatura maldita, no permitiré que elimine a mi camarada. Sonará estúpido, pero la única alternativa es un golpe de suerte, ya que no hay más planes posibles. Si no quieren arriesgarse, no me importa en absoluto.

-¿Estás loca? Angewomon aún no demuestra todo su potencial, y no podemos confiar en la suerte. Sólo lograrás que absorba la información de Hiryumon, lo cual empeoraría más nuestros problemas.-dijo Alexander.- Definitivamente no pienso continuar con esta locura.

-Bien, será mi turno de desafiar al destino. Amigos, sólo retiren a sus Digimon a un lugar seguro, ya que esto es algo personal. Desde que vi a estos bichos por televisión, nunca me gustó su actitud santurrona ni menos todo su imaginería divina, especialmente porque todo lo que no estuviera acorde a sus ideales puros debía ser eliminado. No digo que estoy a favor de los Digimon malignos, pero tampoco confío en un montón de extremistas que justifican sus actos usando a Dios, como los Ángeles y los Royal Knights.-dijo June.- Y este bicharraco confirma todas mis sospechas.

-June, haré todo lo que pueda para cumplir con tus órdenes.-dijo Hiryumon.- Algún día comprenderás cual es el motivo real de mi existencia, pero este no es el momento para revelar detalles.

_Tema de fondo: Awakening the Chaos – BlazBlue OST_

-Pobres ovejas sin rumbo, acabaré con su sufrimiento terrenal, y los enviaré derecho al Dark Area para que cumplan condena eterna por sus pecados.-dijo Angewomon, apuntando a Hiryumon.- Y tú serás mi primera víctima. ¡Holy Arrow!

La flecha alcanzó a la dragona, provocando una herida letal, por lo cual sus datos comenzaron a desintegrarse.

-Maldita bitch, me las pagarás muy caro por intentar matar a mi camarada.-dijo June furiosa.- ¡A la mierda con el destino!

June buscó desesperadamente por la carta Alias, para revertir el proceso que estaba matando lentamente a su compañera. Sin embargo, encontró algo diferente, pero a la vez familiar, una carta azul. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, la Tamer utilizó dicho objeto para salvar a Hiryumon.

_Matrix Evolution_

_Hiryumon evolves into Tenryumon!_

El dragón azulino ahora tenía su cuerpo parcialmente cubierto con Digizoid negro. Esta criatura, aproximadamente del tamaño de un WarGrowlmon, lanzó una mirada asesina a Angewomon.

-Ser que se cree superior al resto, especialmente a los Digimon que no parecen humanos, tú eres la escoria del Digimundo.-dijo Tenryumon.-Una vil marioneta desechable, una simple herramienta más de Yggdrasil.

-Cómo te atreves a insultarme, ser infernal. Seguro que trabajas para los Demon Lords. Sería lo único que podría explicar su comportamiento antirreligioso.-respondió Angewomon, disparando sus flechas contra su oponente.

-Tsk, es inútil, tus flechas están hechos para derrotar demonios, no seres sagrados.-dijo burlonamente Tenryumon.- Mi misión es destruir a los servidores del Dios corrupto, el cual es incapaz de comprender a los que no comulgan con sus ideas, ni menos es capaz de defenderse de un simple virus.

Angewomon no pudo soportar las "blasfemias" de su enemiga, por lo cual se acercó a la dragona, sin saber que estaría cometiendo el peor error de su vida.

Tenryumon agarró de un ala al ángel, tras lo cual se la arrancó brutalmente. Aprovechando la distracción de su oponente, la capturó para comentarle un par de cosas importantes.

-Ahora que no puedes escapar, noto que eres una Digimon bastante frágil e ignorante.-dijo la dragona de forma maliciosa.-Primero, lo del virus es vox populi en los círculos de poder del Digimundo, así que me sorprende que no conocieras la debilidad de tu líder.

-Segundo, los Demon Lord son seres que detesto profundamente, así que es imposible que sea su esclava.-agregó Tenryumon.-Como mencioné antes, debo purgar todo mal presente en tu Dios, junto a mis colegas. Todo esto es para evitar el colapso de ambos mundos a manos del virus que contrajo Yggdrasil.

-Tercero, ya me estoy aburriendo de tu presencia, bitch. Sabes algo, creo que serás una cena deliciosa.-dijo la dragona, tras lo cual comenzó a devorar a Angewomon.

El ángel luchaba por su vida, pero Tenryumon absorbía sus datos rápidamente, por lo cual no tardó más de diez minutos en completar su tarea.

June estaba atónita con semejante espectáculo, forzando inútilmente a su Digimon para que detuviera la masacre. Sus amigos, junto a sus camaradas, prefirieron no ver la escena.

-¿Por qué tuvo que suceder esto? ¿Cómo puede influir tanto mi furia en mi camarada? ¿Qué son realmente los Digimon? -dijo June mientras seguía traumatizada por el evento.- ¿Qué clase de monstruo he creado?

Lo único que podía confimar la Tamer era si Tenryumon era una forma corrupta o no, pero se llevó una sorpresa desagradable al revisar su D-Arc.

-¡Imposible!, esta bestia no puede ser un Digimon de tipo vacuna, ¡ni menos un dragón sagrado! .-dijo June al confimar la información.- Damn it, hasta su técnica especial se llama Sacred Wind.

-Felicitaciones, acabas de descubrir que tu camarada es un troll.-dijo Fye, tras lo cual June usó su mirada asesina.

-¿Quién te llamó, imbécil? ¿Acaso no ves que es un mal momento para bromas pesadas?.-dijo Alexander al ver a su "mejor amigo".- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-Simplemente vine por curiosear un poco. Agumon sintió la presencia de Angewomon, y como vi que ustedes estaban peleando, preferí no intervenir.-dijo burlonamente Fye.- Además que como me excluyeron del grupo, no era razonable que les ayudara.

-¡Maldito hijo de perra!.-dijo June.- No eres más que un estorbo, mira que venir de espectador y no pensar que a pesar de nuestras diferencias, debemos trabajar juntos contra los enemigos. Bastaba con que te disculparas por tus estupideces y todo estaría bien. Sin embargo, eres incapaz de ver más allá de tus problemas.

Tras ese momento de tensión, el grupo se desbandó, marchándose cada uno a distintos lugares.

* * *

Bien, como notarán, este capítulo es un pequeño homenaje a Neon Genesis Evangelion, una de mis series favoritas, especialmente por su contenido inusual y que requiere cierto tiempo para ser comprendido a cabalidad.


	9. Sicario espiritual

Los disclaimers son los mismos de siempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Sicario espiritual**

**Berlín, 26 de abril de 2002**

El día siguiente a la batalla fue bastante tenso entre los Tamers, ya que estaban confundidos por lo que vieron la tarde anterior.

Fye seguía con sus intenciones de no regresar al grupo, cosa que pensó con calma mientras vagaba por el área del centro de Berlín cerca de la Fernsehturm.

Todo eso surgió especialmente después de oír los improperios dichos por las dos personas que toleraba menos del "equipo", sin reconocer que sus comentarios desubicados provocaron una reacción violenta en sus interlocutores. Él pensaba que reunirse con esos "losers" era una pérdida de tiempo, pero Agumon no estaba tan conforme con la decisión de su camarada.

-Jefe, ¿por qué te llevas tan mal con los demás Tamers?.-preguntó el dinosaurio naranja.

-Es obvio, esos idiotas son unos llorones que no saben defenderse por cuenta propia, por lo cual siguen mandando a sus camaradas a pelear en grupo.-respondió Fye.

-Pero Jefe, ¿no se supone que mientras más Digimon seamos, mejor nos irá en las peleas?.-respondió Agumon.- Tampoco entiendo por qué peleas siempre con el camarada de Gaomon.

La última frase tocó una parte complicada para él, ya que si quería evitar que su Digimon se llevara una mala impresión, debía intentar crear una explicación lógica, y no un rosario de insultos, lo cual era lo primero que se le venía a la mente al oír alguna mención del ruso.

-Hm, creo que no terminaría nunca si te cuento todo, pero una vez recuerdo que él estaba jugando ajedrez con Madeleine, y no tuve mejor idea que cambiarle las piezas de lugar. Al final se molestó tanto, que dejó las figuras a un costado de la mesa, tomó el tablero y me golpeó con él, aparte de decirme que era un estúpido por interrumpir un juego tan importante para él.-dijo Fye.- Sin embargo, otras veces le pregunto por cosas de matemática que no sé resolver, pero el maldito mira un poco el problema y sale con comentarios del tipo, "resuelve eso por tu cuenta, es tan simple que no comprendo cómo no puedes calcular cosas así".

-Jefe, espero que no se ofenda, pero creo que los humanos se molestan por cosas sin sentido.-dijo Agumon.

-Como si fuera importante pelearse por un trozo de comida, como lo que tu haces cuando un animal te "roba" un pedazo de carne.-dijo Fye.- Los Digimon no tienen idea de lo denigrantes que son los comentarios de esos Tamers de pacotilla.

Así prosiguió la discusión sin sentido entre Tamer y Digimon, la cual duró hasta que el D-Arc de Fye comenzó a reaccionar, y Agumon sintió la presencia de una criatura poderosa. Ambos caminaron rápidamente, hasta encontrar un campo neblinoso. Al ingresar vieron algo inusual.

-Así que alguien se nos adelantó. Esto no será más que una pérdida de tiempo.-dijo Fye al ver a dos Digimon peleando, sin notar que uno de ellos llevaba la ventaja.

Pocos minutos después, se calmó la situación, por lo cual Fye y Agumon decidieron marcharse. Sin embargo, algo impidió que abandonaran el campo.

El dinosaurio naranja vio a dos seres en el suelo, uno que parecía ser un ave similar a un avestruz, y a un chico moreno que miraba desconsoladamente a su camarada, abatido por un Salvaje.

-Jefecito, ¿será buena idea ver si podemos ayudar a ese Digimon? -preguntó Agumon, mientras Fye verificaba la identidad del ave.

-No creo que valga la pena, ni siquiera conocemos a ese chico, pero derrotaré al Salvaje para demostrar que los mejores Tamers somos los originarios de EEUU.-dijo arrogantemente Fye.- Nada nos detendrá, ya que mi camarada es el Digimon más poderoso de todos.

El comentario del estadounidense llamó la atención del chico que estaba junto a Peckmon, quien miró fijamente a Fye, comenzando a decir cosas de forma que aparentemente no sabía hablar bien alemán.

-Tu eres de país que invade a otros indefensos por petróleo. Tu eres enemigo de musulmanes.-dijo el chico.- Márchate de aquí.

-¿Perdón? No entendí nada de lo que dices. Sólo pude captar lo de enemigo y petróleo.-respondió Fye burlonamente.

Agumon golpeó ligeramente a su Tamer, ya que no había notado que un ángel se acercaba peligrosamente.

-Parece que la dinosaurio es más inteligente que tú. No sabes que ese ser de demonio casi mata a mi Peckmon. Si quieres demostrar que no eres enemigo, derrota al ser malvado, pero si eres malo, apuesto que tú marcharás sin ayudar.-respondió el chico.

-Está bien, ganaste esta vez, turco, pero para la próxima no te salvaré de estos bichos.-dijo Fye mientras analizaba los datos del ángel.-Así que se trata de MagnaAngemon, un Digimon de nivel Ultra. Agumon, veamos si podemos contra él.

MagnaAngemon miró con desdén a GeoGreymon y al Peckmon que había sido su víctima anterior, tras lo cual no tuvo mejor idea que reclamar por un acto "brutal" y hereje que cometieron esos Tamers.

-Uds. son los que asesinaron despiadadamente a mi amiga Angewomon, cometiendo un acto blasfemo sin precedentes en la historia del Digimundo. ¡Ahora pagarán por todos sus pecados!.-dijo MagnaAngemon.

-GeoGreymon, ciérrale el hocico a ese idiota religioso.-dijo Fye usando una carta para aumentar el poder de su Digimon.

-¡Mega Flame!.-dijo el dinosaurio, lanzando una llamarada contra el ángel, la cual ni lo inmutó.

-Cómo te atreves a usar un ataque tan mediocre, Digimon hereje. Serás eliminado de la existencia sin piedad, servidor del mal.-contestó MagnaAngemon.- ¡Desaparece, bestia infernal! ¡Soul Vanisher!

GeoGreymon lanzó un rugido lastimero al ser golpeado por la energía sagrada del ángel.

-¡Bastardo! Demostraré que no eres más que un charlatán de cuarta.-dijo Fye probando otras cartas, intentando disminuir la brecha de poder entre GeoGreymon y el ángel.- A ver si te gustará enfrentarte a un dinosaurio volador. ¡Cambio de carta! ¡Alas Blancas!

GeoGreymon voló rápidamente, atacando al ángel con una combinación de Horn Impulse para que el enemigo perdiera el control de sus movimientos tras el impacto con el cuerno de GeoGreymon, para rematar con un Mega Burst, el cual carbonizó parcialmente el extremo de las alas del enemigo. Sin embargo, el ángel usó su espada para derribar de un golpe al dinosaurio, el cual formó un cráter al golpear el suelo.

Fye miró a su camarada enterrado en el enorme agujero, sintiendo que lo invadía la desesperación, mientras que MagnaAngemon alistaba su espada Excalibur, para ajusticiar al enemigo pecador.

-Lo siento, jefecito, pero fallé miserablemente. Siento que estos serán mis últimos minutos de vida.-dijo GeoGreymon a su Tamer.

-Esa no es la actitud a seguir, menos si quieres ser el Digimon más poderoso de todos.-dijo Fye al dinosaurio.- Ya verás que saldremos victoriosos de esta batalla.

-Que lástima que interrumpa su momento tan emotivo, pero es hora de cumplir la condena que sufren todos los enemigos de los justos.-dijo MagnaAngemon acercando peligrosamente su espada al cuello de GeoGreymon.- ¡Morirás como la vil rata que eres, pecador!

_Tema de fondo: Under Heaven Destruction- BlazBlue OST_

-No tan rápido, ya verás que estás jugando con fuego, ser infeliz.-dijo Fye al ver una carta azul en su mano.-¡Arderás en el infierno junto a la bitch de Angewomon! ¡Cambio de carta! ¡Evolución Matrix!

_Matrix Evolution_

_GeoGreymon digivolves to...RizeGreymon!_

La luz anarajada que había envuelto a GeoGreymon se disipó lentamente, revelando a un dinosaurio cyborg, armado con un revólver en la mano izquierda, con armadura en la cabeza y el pecho, además de tener alas metálicas de color rojo.

MagnaAngemon usó la Excalibur para atacar al Digimon recién evolucionado, pero RizeGreymon bloqueó el espadazo con su revólver.

-Es inútil, angelito, ahora mi Digimon acabará contigo. ¿Cierto, RizeGreymon?-dijo Fye, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Lo que diga jefecito.-respondió el cyborg, apuntando a Magnaangemon con su arma.-Trident Revolver!

Los disparos aturdieron a MagnaAngemon, quien no alcanzó a reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar el golpe que le propinó el dinosaurio con su revólver.

-Cumpliré con mi promesa y vengaré la muerte de Angewomon.-dijo MagnaAngemon.-Gate of...

Antes que pudiera terminar de decir el nombre del ataque, RizeGreymon disparó nuevamente su Trident Revolver contra el ángel. Quien decidió contraatacar con su espada Excalibur.

-Serás duro de roer, ángel maldito, pero este será tu fin.-dijo Fye.- ¡RizeGreymon, usa todas las armas que tengas a tu disposición!

-Entendido, jefe. ¡Rising Destroyer!.-respondió el dinosaurio cyborg, creando una cortina de fuego con los lásers disparados desde el cañón de su pecho y sus alas.

-Buen intento, pero eso no es suficiente para derrotarme, dragón infernal.-dijo MagnaAngemon clavando su espada en el brazo derecho de RizeGreymon.

Lo que sorprendió a los espectadores fue que tanto el cyborg como Fye sintieron la puñalada dada por el ángel, lo cual hizo sonreír a MagnaAngemon, ya que había encontrado un método para bajar la moral del Tamer.

El ángel acuchilló las piernas y la barriga de RizeGreymon, provocando que Fye gritara y se retorciera por el dolor tan intenso. MagnaAngemon esperó que sus enemigos se rindieran, sin embargo su plan no salió tan bien como esperaba.

La pantalla del D-Arc de Fye cambió a un color rojo, donde tenía escrito algo ilegible, posiblemente en idioma digital.

RizeGreymon recuperó sus fuerzas tras dicho evento, para preparar un contraataque y acabar de una buena vez con MagnaAngemon. Sin embargo, el ángel logró activar el Gate of Destiny, lo cual aprovechó el cyborg para empujar a su enemigo dentro de la puerta.

-Muy bien hecho RizeGreymon, nada mejor que matar al enemigo con su propia medicina.-dijo feliz el Tamer a su camarada.

Falcomon y su camarada agradecieron a Fye y al dinosaurio cyborg por ayudarlos.

-Siento haber sido antipático contigo.-dijo el chico moreno.-Además disculpa por no presentarme antes, mi nombre es Zeki Sahin.

-Ok, yo soy Fye Randell y ese robot es mi camarada.-dijo el chico estadounidense.-Supongo que nos volveremos a encontrar.

-Eso espero.-dijo amablemente Zeki.-Ahora debo marcharme, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes.

-Adiós a todos.-dijo Falcomon.- De verdad estamos contentos con su gran ayuda.

Fye esperó a que RizeGreymon regresara a su forma novata, momento en el cual se acercó uno de los Tamers que menos quería ver en ese momento.

-Un aplauso para el perdedor de nuestro equipo. Debo decir que superaste mis expectativas, yankee.-dijo burlonamente Madeleine.- Veo que esta vez usaste de forma correcta a tus neuronas.

-¿Qué haces aquí, bruja entrometida?-dijo Fye con desprecio.

-Nada que te importe, pero para no ser tan mala persona te daré una advertencia.-dijo Madeleine.- Ten cuidado con el Tamer de Falcomon. Kitsunmon notó indicios de que no es confiable.

* * *

Dejen comentarios.


	10. A Solitude That Asks Nothing In Return

Los disclaimers son los de siempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: A Solitude That Asks Nothing In Return**

**Berlín, 29 de abril de 2002**

Han transcurrido , sin mayores altercados, los días tras la aparición de los primeros seres enviados por el Dios del Digimundo, Yggdrasil. Sin embargo, esto no le importaba a la ASI, ya que estaban ocupados perfeccionando el programa Shaggai junto a Hypnos, organización que poseía la mayor cantidad de análisis sobre la conformación estructural de los Digimon y programas capaces de eliminar a dichas criaturas de manera eficiente. Uno de los agentes más nuevos resultó ser más astuto de lo que creyeron sus superiores, quienes estaban satisfechos con la forma en que obtuvo los datos de la batalla digital más reciente, entregando detalles relevantes para los planes de la organización.

Si todo funcionaba de acuerdo a lo planeado, el Shaggai debiera poder borrar al próximo Salvaje que apareciera, y en caso de fallas, ya tenían preparado un plan B, dejar que los Tamers hagan el trabajo sucio y enviar al novato de la organización a espiar sus movimientos, el cual no despertaría sospechas entre esos mocosos ingenuos, o al menos eso pensaban los agentes de la ASI.

Mientras ocurrían esas maquinaciones en la Agencia, uno de los Tamers se encontraba en su hogar, intentando obtener información acerca de los enemigos más recientes, asunto que estaba resultando ser más difícil de lo esperado.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo más datos al respecto. Sobre el Dios de los ángeles existen bastantes mitos, sin embargo, los Digimon que conocen a ese Dios son las Bestias Sagradas, los Doce Olímpicos, los grandes Ángeles, los Royal Knights y posiblemente los Demon Lords.-dijo Gaomon.- No sé si puedas obtener más información con Veemon, ya que sospecho que está relacionado de algún modo con los caballeros que protegen el Digimundo.

-¿Cuál será el motivo real de esos ángeles para venir al Mundo Real? ¿Realmente querrán exterminar a la humanidad? - preguntó Alexander a su camarada.- ¿O simplemente deben castigar a todo ser que no cumpla con las "leyes divinas"?

-Supongo que todos estos problemas son por nuestra causa, los Digimon que luchamos junto a los humanos. No sé, pero temo que el Dios del que hablaban los ángeles debe estar en contra de ese tipo de cooperación.-dijo Gaomon, apesadumbrado al pensar que su presencia y la de los otros Digimon en el Mundo Real sea parte del motivo de los ataques de los ángeles.

-Creo que es poco probable lo que mencionas, dudo que eso sea relevante para un ser que es considerado el Dios del Digimundo. Otra cosa sería que a pesar de ser tan poderoso, algo haya sido capaz de anular sus defensas y corromperlo, cosa que sería posible en caso de ser atacado por un virus informático.-agregó el Tamer ruso.-No me extrañaría si las acciones de nuestros enemigos son originadas por una corrupción en la base de datos de su deidad, la cual al ser binaria no se salva de los problemas clásicos que afectan a los objetos digitales.

-Pero atacar a un Dios de esa forma es imposible.-refutó Gaomon.-Si es un ser supremo, sería ilógico que pudiera ser corrompido por un simple virus, lo cual debiera eliminarlo en cosa de segundos, o de plano impedir que una cosa así le afecte.

-Noto que no comprendes un detalle básico, aunque se trate de un ser especial, su base de datos de algún modo está ligada a internet, sistema manejado por humanos, incluso no me parecería raro que la existencia de los Digimon sea el resultado de un experimento informático. Si mi hipótesis es correcta, su Dios presentaría fallas mínimas, o agujeros de seguridad, pero son cosas que un virus desconocido podría utilizar para alterar sus datos, provocando una situación caótica en el Digimundo.-respondió Alexander.-Simplemente la perfección no existe, así que nada es infalible en este mundo ni el mundo digital.

De pronto alguien intenta ingresar a la habitación, interrumpiendo la conversación entre Tamer y Digimon. Alexander fue a ver quién era, y al notar que era su hermana, reaccionó bastante mal.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso no sabes respetar la privacidad del resto? -dijo molesto el chico ruso.- Así que por favor, vete de aquí y haz algo productivo de una maldita vez. Si no quieres hacer nada útil, por último ve alguna de esas series cursis que llenan lentamente tu cerebro con estupideces.

-¿Por qué me tratas tan mal, hermano? ¿Acaso hice algo malo?-preguntó inocentemente Tanja.

Alexander pensó bien antes de contestar algo, ya que si le decía lo que pensaba de ella y de su familia en general, la respuesta sería demasiado dura para una niña de su edad. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar mencionar ciertas cosas que detestaba de su madre.

-Odio el hecho que nuestra madre sólo se preocupe de ti, ignorándome por completo. Siempre lo hace, incluso cuando quiero comentarle problemas realmente serios, como cuando me rechazaban casi todos mis compañeros de colegio, tratándome literalmente como basura, por ser diferente al resto de los de mi clase, y en parte también por ser extranjero. Todo eso fue en los primeros años en la escuela, y a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo, aún me afectan esos recuerdos.-dijo enojado el chico a su hermana menor.

Tanja no supo qué contestar, tras lo cual abandonó rápidamente la habitación. Gaomon quedó asustado al ver el cambio de actitud de su Tamer, especialmente por la rapidez de dicha variación anímica.

-Lo siento, Gaomon, pero hay asuntos que aún no comprendes del todo. Lo que mencioné anteriormente es parte de las cosas que me gustaría eliminar por completo de mi memoria, asunto que es imposible. A pesar que mi padre sí comprende esos asuntos, casi nunca puedo conversar tranquilamente con él, ya que está prácticamente todo el día encerrado en sus investigaciones. Mi madre se pasa gran parte del tiempo trabajando en el computador, y bueno, ya sabes el resto, no quiero repetir lo que le dije a mi hermana.

Después de esa discusión, el chico prefirió pasar el mal rato leyendo cómics y escuchando música, ya que la aparición repentina de su hermana provocó que se alterara su estado de ánimo de forma brusca, con lo cual necesitaba hacer cualquier actividad para aminorar los pensamientos negativos que rondaban por su mente. Siempre que la veía sentía que lo invadían esas ideas que prácticamente nadie más debía saber, ya que involucraban cosas que eran originadas por las situaciones frustrantes que había vivido mientras se adaptaba a las costumbres y gente de Alemania. Sin embargo, esos malos ratos fueron disminuyendo con el tiempo, gracias a los pocos amigos que tenía, pero que al menos eran confiables y nunca lo dejaban de lado a pesar de sus problemas.

El pitido de su D-Arc interrumpió sus divagaciones, ya que significaba que otro Salvaje andaba suelto por la ciudad. Gaomon reaccionó poco después, emitiendo unos gruñidos que confirmaban las sospechas de su Tamer.

Ambos salieron sigilosamente del departamento, evitando que Tanja detectara sus movimientos. Todo eso era necesario para evitar que quisiera salir con ellos, dado el peligro que involucraban las peleas contra los Salvajes.

La señal era cada vez más fuerte mientras se dirigían al Zoológico, lugar cubierto por una densa neblina, la cual permitía que se materializaran los Digimon que llegaban al Mundo Real.

Apenas ingresaron al campo neblinoso, apareció un león cyborg, el cual fue identificado con el D-Arc como Grappleomon.

_Tema de fondo: Motorhead – BlazBlue OST_

-Supongo que eres uno de los soldados de Yggdrasil.-dijo Gaomon al león metálico.-Si es así, no permitiremos que ataques a los humanos indefensos.

-¿Quién te crees para afirmar semejante herejía? No sabes que te enfrentas al Rey de los Luchadores.-dijo Grappleomon.- Poseo habilidades tomadas de varios juegos de peleas, así que es imposible que un perro boxeador pueda detenerme.

-Hm, así que copia ataques de esos videojuegos. A ver que tal le parece si los usamos en su contra.-pensó Alexander mientras tomaba una carta de Superdigievolución.-Claro que primero hay que arreglar la brecha de poder entre los oponentes.

Gaomon evolucionó a Gaogamon, quien atacó con un Spiral Blow aprovechando que Grappleomon estaba distraído en ese momento, por lo cual no vio venir el vórtice de viento de su oponente.

El león cyborg decidió contraatacar con todas sus fuerzas, por lo cual las turbinas de sus brazos comenzaron a rotar a gran velocidad.

-Es inútil, un peleador de segunda no puede superar mis habilidades de combate, menos derrotarme, ya que mi sentido de la justicia es inquebrantable.-dijo Grappleomon.- Además, uds. son de la misma baja ralea que los Digimon que mataron a los ángeles que ayudaban a nuestro Dios, el supremo Yggdrasil, así que no tengo más opción que ajusticiarlos.

-¡Shishijū Hazan! .-dijo finalmente Grappleomon, golpeando brutalmente a Gaogamon, quien cayó malherido tras ese ataque.

-¡Maldita chatarra! Así que quieres repartir la justicia de tu Dios usando la fuerza bruta, cosa que me parece de una bajeza increíble.-dijo enojado Alexander.- No eres capaz de resolver tus problemas de forma lógica, por lo cual no tienes más opción que usar el clásico puñetazo en la cara para ganar las discusiones.

Gaogamon logró levantarse, tras lo cual usó el ataque Dash Double Claw, golpeando rápidamente al león cyborg con sus garras, dejando un rasguño en la cara de su oponente.

-Ya me estás aburriendo, perro sarnoso.-dijo Grappleomon.-Acabaré contigo de una vez con mi mejor técnica. ¡Senpū Turbine Geri!

Grappleomon usó múltiples veces su patada giratoria, tras lo cual Gaogamon quedó tendido en el suelo, comenzando a desintegrarse en ese momento. Alexander quedó paralizado al ver que su Digimon iba a desaparecer, por lo cual sólo miró con odio a su enemigo.

Para suerte del Tamer, entre sus cartas se encontraba una de color azul, la cual fue deslizada antes que se dispersaran por completo los datos de Gaogamon.

**Matrix evolution**

**Gaogamon evolves into...MachGaogamon!**

-¡Imposible! Prácticamente había matado a tu perro, pero por algún milagro revivió.-dijo molesto Grappleomon.

-MachGaogamon, ¡destroza sin piedad a ese bastardo!.-ordenó Alexander.

-Entendido, master. ¡Howling Cannon! .-dijo el lobo cyborg, aturdiendo a Grappleomon con ondas ultrasónicas liberadas con su aullido.

-Muy bien, hora de la venganza. Golpea a ese idiota hasta que lo dejes bien muerto.-dijo el Tamer ruso.

-No puedo creer esto, estoy siendo derrotado por un simple novato que ni sabe luchar bien.-dijo Grappleomon.- ¡Shishijū Hazan!

Esta vez MachGaogamon bloqueó el puñetazo del lobo cyborg, agarrándolo del brazo para lanzarlo contra un árbol.

-Veo que el Rey de los Luchadores no merece portar dicho título, porque pronto dejará de existir.-dijo MachGaogamon.- Master, ya que este león charlatán dice que sabe movimientos de juegos de peleas, creo que deberíamos mostrarle alguno de verdad.

-Bien dicho MachGaogamon. No vale la pena discutir con una criatura que apoya una idea errada de justicia.-dijo Alexander.- Usa lo que tú estimes conveniente para finalizar este duelo.

-Ok, Grappleomon, es hora que converses con mis puños.-dijo MachGaogamon.- ¡MEGAFISTO! ¡REST IN PEACE!

El león cyborg no supo en qué momento recibió dos puñetazos consecutivos y a gran velocidad, quedando enterrado en el cemento cerca de la entrada del Zoológico. Lentamente desaparecía el león que trabajaba para Yggdrasil, siendo absorbidos sus datos por MachGaogamon.

-Tsk, realmente son una basura los esclavos de Yggdrasill, usas un Digimon de su mismo nivel y caen como moscas.-dijo el Tamer ruso.-Espero que los datos de esa chatarra parlanchina sirvan de algo.

-Master, yo no me confiaría tanto. Es posible que ahora manden a los más débiles, pero si aparece algún Digimon relacionado con los Royal Knights, estaremos en problemas.-agregó MachGaogamon.-Ahora que lo recuerdo, mientras estaba en el Digimundo corrían rumores acerca de un grupo de Digimon de nivel Ultra que servían a Dios, los llamados "Heraldos de Yggdrasill", que serían un equivalente a los Devas de las Bestias Sagradas.

-Da igual quiénes sean esos seres, por ahora han hecho el ridículo en el Mundo Real. Todo estará bien, a menos que pasen cosas tan freak como que apareciera algo como esos Digimon con Anticuerpo X, unos que aparecieron en una de las expansiones nuevas de las digicartas.-comentó Alexander.-En fin, ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.

El lobo cyborg regresó a su etapa de entrenamiento, retirándose poco después junto a su Tamer, para volver a casa.

Lo que no sabían es que todos sus movimientos habían sido registrados por el nuevo agente de la ASI, el mismo chico que había conocido Fye unos días antes.

-Bien, esto será suficiente para los jefes. Nadie fue capaz de detectar nuestra presencia, así que la misión salió mejor de lo esperado.-dijo el chico que estaba oculto tras unos árboles.

* * *

Dejen comentarios.


	11. Fubuki

Los disclaimers son los mismos de siempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Fubuki**

**Berlín, 1 de mayo de 2002**

Era un día agitado en la capital alemana, dado justo era el Día del Trabajador, por lo cual había distintas protestas a lo largo de dicha ciudad, debido a los reclamos de la gente que sentía que sus empleadores no respetaban sus derechos laborales.

Kitsunmon observaba con curiosidad las marchas, mientras que Madeleine leía un manga para pasar el rato. La chica siempre se encerraba en su habitación para evitar que su madre la viera con esos cómics orientales que según ella no aportaban nada al desarrollo intelectual de su hija, sobre todo los que eran muy violentos, justamente el tipo de manga que prefería la Tamer alemana, ya que detestaba los shojos por ser demasiado cursis y dejar mal a las mujeres, como si fueran seres no pensantes que babeaban al ver a los chicos, cosa que tampoco hacían mucho mejor en los shonen, pero al menos había más acción en esas historias. Madeleine prefería las tramas más oscuras, como en el caso de los seinen, aparte de los anime que requirieran pensar para entender la idea de fondo.

Su madre sólo estaba conforme cuando leía libros de historia y filosofía, aunque fueran sobre China, Japón, la India u otro país del lejano oriente. Sin embargo, había un detalle que exasperaba a su madre, porque se trataba de un deporte que lo consideraba poco femenino, el kendo. Ella se enojaba mucho cuando sabía que su hija iba a las prácticas de dicho deporte japonés o comenzaba a repasar las lecciones en su casa usando su bokken, pero Madeleine nunca le comentaba que luego de eso pensaba aprender Iaido, el cual era especial para reaccionar en situaciones inesperadas.

Todo eso había distanciado lentamente a la chica de su madre, ya que no compartía la mayoría de las ideas que tenía para educarla en la cultura occidental. El problema era que la madre no comprendía que su hija quería aprender sobre las culturas orientales más por curiosidad que por rechazar su propia identidad como persona occidental.

Como a la Tamer alemana no le agradaba obtener información de segunda mano o que fueran traducidas al alemán o inglés, decidió aprender japonés por su cuenta, ya que en ese momento le parecía más interesante la cultura de dicho país. Incluso barajaba la idea de ir de intercambio en el futuro a Japón, para conocer de cerca la realidad de un país oriental que había tomado cosas de occidente. Para facilitar dicho aprendizaje, apenas tuvo un vocabulario mínimamente usable decidió intentar leer manga y escuchar anime y música en japonés, utilizando el diccionario cada vez que encontrara algún término desconocido.

Lo que Madeleine perseguía con todo este afán de conocer otra cultura, era poder extraer lo más importante, para luego combinarlo con ideas occidentales y ver si había algún modo de compatibilizar las cosas buenas de lugares muy alejados entre sí. Incluso le interesaba comparar las mitologías de pueblos disímiles, intentado encontrar los puntos comunes entre esas historias que en el pasado fueron relevantes.

Kitsunmon interrumpió la lectura de su Tamer, ya que había recordado cierta información que quería mencionarle acerca del chico del Falcomon.

-Madeleine, ¿recuerdas que querías que vigilara al turco para saber si era fiable o no?.-dijo la kitsune a su camarada.

-Sí, espero que me digas todas las novedades que tengas al respecto.-respondió la chica rubia.

-Bueno, vi que estaba espiando la pelea de Gaomon en el Zoológico. Noté que anotó todos los datos que pudo obtener sobre los Digimon que estaban ahí.-contestó la kitsune.

-Interesante. Para la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos a un Salvaje, deberemos estar muy atentas por si aparece ese mocoso, ya que ahora me has dado un indicio certero de que trabaja para esos desgraciados de la ASI. Por lo tanto, creo que es necesario que me ayudes en algo sencillo.-dijo Madeleine a su camarada.-Me gustaría que me permitas practicar kendo contigo, ya que siento que sería un buen método para mejorar mi velocidad de reacción.

-¿Perdón? No es por ofenderte, camarada, ¿pero no crees que es riesgoso que me uses para entrenar? Después de todo tú eres una simple humana.-dijo Kitsunmon.-Si llego a lastimarte, seré algo que no me lo perdonaré en toda mi vida.

-Hm, veo que no expliqué bien lo que quiero hacer. No es que yo tenga que bloquear tus ataques, sino que tú evadas los míos mientras use mi bokken, para perfeccionar la rapidez de mis movimientos.-respondió la chica alemana.

-Ya sé que te agrada mucho practicar ese deporte, camarada, pero no comprendo bien por qué ahora me pides ese favor. Digo, hace unos cuantos meses que vivo en esta casa, y nunca mencionaste esos detalles.-respondió la kitsune.

-Es porque ahora comenzaré con las prácticas de Iaido, y ya recibí algunas instrucciones de mi sensei, debido a que le comenté que me interesaba de sobremanera manejar ese arte.-dijo Madeleine.-Por lo tanto, espero que no te muevas tan rápido al principio, para luego subir el nivel de dificultad.

-Una cosa que no me cuadra, camarada, es que ahora estés tan entusiasmada con ese tipo de entrenamiento físico.-respondió Kitsunmon.-¿Tendrá relación con la pelea que tuvo Alexander con uno de los espías de la ASI?

-Ese es uno de los motivos, ya que si se les ocurre atacarme para obtener información, sufrirán las consecuencias de confrontarme. Además, aunque tú pelees contra los Digimon, creo que es aburrido que hagas todo el trabajo sucio, por lo cual pienso que es mejor que yo me defienda sola de los atacantes humanos.-dijo la chica rubia.

Tamer y Digimon se alistaban para salir a practicar, por lo cual Madeleine tomó su bokken. Estuvieron aproximadamente media hora en un parque cercano, para que la chica se acostumbrada a usar el nuevo arte marcial que recién comenzaba a manejar.

-Hey Kitsu, no te muevas tan rápido, que siento que no logro acertar ni un solo golpe.-dijo Madeleine a su camarada.

-Lo siento, pero hay algo raro en el ambiente, al parecer hay un Salvaje más o menos poderoso.-dijo Kitsunmon.

-En ese caso suspendemos la práctica, ya que según mi D-Arc la señal es en dirección a la Puerta de Brandenburgo.-agregó Madeleine al ver su Digivice.-Debemos correr, ya que no estamos muy cerca de dicho lugar.

Unos veinte minutos después vieron una espesa neblina que cubría la mayor parte de la Puerta de Brandenburgo, donde habían realizado al menos una marcha durante el día. A pesar que ya no era mediodía, el sol seguía brillando con bastante intensidad, lo cual resultaba molesto para ver.

_Tema de fondo: Shut Up, Go to Hell! - Sengoku Basara OST _

Tamer y Digimon ingresaron al campo neblinoso, donde encontraron 2 Digimon, más precisamente Crescemon y Coronamon. Sin embargo, había un detalle que no cuadraba en la mente de Kitsunmon, ya que ambos seres digitales son preevoluciones de Olympus Twelve, pero Crescemon estaba pisando a Coronamon, seguramente para castigarlo por un motivo desconocido.

-Coronamon, ¿por qué estás siendo atacado por esa Digimon?.-preguntó Kitsunmon, ya que en sus ratos que vagaba por la ciudad, conversaba a veces con el pequeño león de fuego.

-Vaya, así que hay una criatura lo suficientemente irreverente como para preguntar eso.-dijo Crescemon.- Este león irrespetuoso fue en el pasado Apollomon, pero debido a que se atrevió a desafiar a nuestro Dios, Yggdrasill, fue expulsado de los Olympus Twelve, siendo regresado a su forma novata.

-Eso no me sorprende en absoluto, ya que he conocido a otros sirvientes de dicho Dios corrupto, los cuales han sido aniquilados por mis amigos. Seres como Uds., sirvientes que no son capaces de cuestionar a sus jefes, no merecen el poder de juzgar al resto.-dijo Kitsunmon de forma desafiante.

-Yo sólo quería vivir en paz en el Digimundo, no me interesaba seguir las órdenes de un Dios inmisericorde, el cual oprime a todos los que no sigan sus ideas. Pero como tuve la idea de rebatir las ideas de Yggdrasill, fui degradado a esta forma, siendo desterrado del círculo de poder del mundo digital.-dijo Coronamon, tras lo cual Crescemon aumentó la presión de su pisotón sobre el Digimon.

-A pesar que en cualquier momento puedo ejecutarte, cachorro chillón, sigues blasfemando contra Dios. Tú eres incapaz de entender los planes de un ser tan elevado, así que prefieres seguir tus ideas ingenuas y sin fundamento.-dijo Crescemon.

-Kitsunmon, ya sabes qué debes hacer en estos casos.-dijo Madeleine, llamando la atención de Crescemon al tomar su bokken, que aún estaba envainada.-Serás un Digimon fuerte, pero no sé si puedas reaccionar rápido.

Crescemon dejó de pisar a Coronamon tras la provocación de Madeleine, momento que Kitsunmon aprovechó para rescatar al león de fuego.

-¿Cómo te atreves a desafiarme de esa forma? Tu zorra pagará las consecuencias, simple humana.-dijo Crescemon.

-De cualquier modo iba a eliminarte de este mundo. Kitsunmon, demuestra de lo que está hecho un Digimon de verdad.-dijo Madeleine.-¡Cambio de carta! ¡Conexión S de superdigievolución!

Crescemon comenzó atacando con Lunatic Dance, lo cual confundió a KoriKyubimon, quien no supo cuándo fue golpeada por el arma llamada Nuova Luna.

- Es más astuta de lo que pensaba.-dijo la zorra de color azul claro, quien sólo podía ser distinguida de Kyubimon por los tonos celestes y azules que reemplazaban las partes blancas y amarillas de dicho Digimon.-Espero que esto sirva. ¡Reitou!

El ataque generó unas estalagmitas que rodearon a Crescemon, con lo cual dificultaba su capacidad de movimiento. Sin embargo, la futura Olympus Twelve cortó el hielo con Nuova Luna, arruinando cualquier intento de inmovilizarla.

-Esto no me gusta en absoluto, ya que dudo que tus ataques realmente sirvan contra un Digimon de nivel Ultra.-dijo Madeleine mientras revisaba con detenimiento la información que salía en su D-Arc amarillo.

-Al fin admites que soy superior a tu zorra de pacotilla, humana insolente. Ahora demostraré un verdadero ataque de hielo.-dijo arrogantemente Crescemon, usando la Nuova Luna como una ballesta.-¡Ice Archery!

-¡Frozen Tail Inferno!.-dijo KoriKyubimon, destruyendo parcialmente las flechas arrojadas por su enemiga con unos fantasmas azulinos, aunque la mayoría le llegaron de lleno.

-¿Aún sigues viva, zorra de hielo? ¡Pues ahora este será tu final!.-dijo Crescemon preparando nuevamente su arma como ballesta.-¡Dark Archery!

Las flechas oscuras dañaron severamente a KoriKyubimon, quien estaba tendida en el suelo, mostrando que ya se le estaba acabando el tiempo. Si su Tamer no reaccionaba pronto, ese sería su fin.

_Tema de fondo: The Edge Of a Sword- Sengoku Basara The Last Party OST_

-Ya se acabaron las opciones, así que sólo espero que ocurra un milagro.-dijo Madeleine al ver el estado lastimero que se encontraba su camarada. Para alivio de la chica, una de sus cartas se había transformado en una carta azul, tras lo cual la deslizó en la ranura de su D-Arc amarillo.

**Matrix evolution**

**KoriKyubimon shinka TerraTaomon!**

La zorra de nueve colas se transformó en una variante de Taomon de color de pelaje café claro con una túnica azul. Ese Digimon podía usar tanto ataques de su especie base como otros de hielo y tierra.

-Crescemon, no eres un Digimon que merezca seguir habitando este planeta, ya que tus acciones son de lo más repugnante que he visto en mi vida.-dijo serenamente TerraTaomon.-Por lo tanto, no tengo más opción que ajusticiarte por tus actos ruines.

-Tú no eres nadie para juzgarme, y aunque hayas evolucionado, aún puedo derrotarte.-dijo Crescemon.-¡Lunatic Dance!

-Lo siento, pero usar dos veces la misma estrategia no me parece una buena idea.-dijo la sacerdotisa, esquivando las cuchilladas de su enemiga.-¡Jisuberi!

El ataque invocó la caída de una enorme masa de tierra, la cual sepultó a Crescemon, quien se levantó con bastante dificultad luego de recibir dicho ataque.

-No me rendiré tan fácil, contra una sacerdotisa de segunda.-dijo la futura Olympus Twelve.-¡Dark Archery!

TerraTaomon simplemente se esfumó al ver que venían hacia ella las flechas oscuras, reapareciendo cuando cesó el ataque.

-Patético, ya no vale la pena seguir peleando contra una fanática inescrupulosa de Yggdrasill como tú.-dijo la sacerdotisa.-¡Musou Tosshougeki!

TerraTaomon invocó a un carámbano, el cual usó para moverse en dirección donde se encontraba su enemiga, quien a pesar de intentar frenar el pedazo de hielo con la Nuova Luna, fue impactada con mucha fuerza por ese hielo puntiagudo, tras lo cual TerraTaomon saltó y golpeó fuertemente a Crescemon con su pincel, noqueándola.

-Te odio, zorra maldita, ¡no permitiré que absorbas mi información!.-dijo arrogantemente Crescemon, a pesar que ya estaba casi muerta.

-En fin, ya que insistes tanto, te daré un tratamiento fúnebre especial.-dijo TerraTaomon, apuntando a su enemiga con su pincel.-Ahora verás el verdadero poder de los Digimon de hielo. ¡Hiyoku Getsumei!

El pincel de la sacerdotisa se transformó en un arco de hielo, formando rápidamente una gran flecha del mismo material, la cual perforó el cuerpo de Crescemon, desintegrándola en datos que fueron absorbidos por TerraTaomon.

-Muchas gracias por salvarme. Espero poder retribuirte de alguna forma en el futuro.-dijo Coronamon a la sacerdotisa.

-No te preocupes de esas nimiedades, lo importante es que ya estás fuera de peligro.-respondió TerraTaomon.

-Al fin terminamos con todo este problema.-dijo Madeleine.-Pero no debemos bajar la guardia, ya que aún faltan muchos enemigos que derrotar en el futuro.

De pronto escucharon un ruido entre los arbustos, lo que puso tensa a la chica alemana.

-¡Múestrate, cobarde! ¡Deja de entrometerte en nuestros asuntos!.-dijo Madeleine.

-Vaya, vaya, así que ya sabes para quién trabajo. Veo que eres más observadora de lo que pensaba, Madeleine Klauser.-dijo Zeki, quien estaba junto a Falcomon.-Sin embargo, las órdenes que recibí son claras, por lo cual debo cumplir con mi misión.

-No permitiré que entregues esa información a tus superiores.-respondió Madeleine.-¡No mientras pueda impedirlo!

* * *

Espero sus comentarios.


	12. Holy Orders

Siento la demora en escribir este capítulo, pero por un par de meses me afectó la falta de inspiración. Agradezco a Kat-N y Philosopher77 por sus comentarios, así que espero que que guste este capítulo que concluye el segundo arco argumental del fic.

Los disclaimers son los de siempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Holy Orders, be just or be dead**

Mientras Madeleine observaba los arbustos donde estaba Zeki, otras personas se encontraban ocultas en un edificio cercano, observando lo que sucedía, y analizando con detalle la situación.

-Hm, así que ya encontraron al nuevo agente de la ASI. Debo admitir que no parece ser muy peligroso.-dijo June.- Sin embargo, me parece extraño que un Tamer colabore con esos tipos.

-Quien sabe cuáles serán sus motivos para hacerlo, pero no me sorprendería si no sabe toda la verdad acerca de Hypnos y sus filiales. Lo más probable es que le hayan contado lo mínimo para que haga el trabajo sucio de espiarnos.-comentó Alexander.- Como sea, incluso el idiota de Fye admitió que encontró sospechosa la actitud de ese turco, incluyendo su forma de hablar.

-¿Sabes? con todo este asunto del Tamer espía, estaba pensando que podríamos usarlo para joder a los de Hypnos, pero de forma indirecta. ¿Qué te parece si le ofrecemos que nos pase información de esos bastardos, a cambio de dinero? ya que dudo que sea tan altruista como para hacer ese trabajo sin recibir nada a cambio.-comentó June.

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo, como ya estamos bajo vigilancia de la ASI, dudo que puedan tomar más represalias contra nosotros, aunque veo que hay un Digimon que podría usar para obtener respuestas de unas dudas que tengo respecto a los sirvientes de Yggdrasill.-agregó Alexander luego de notar que Coronamon estaba con Kitsunmon.-Si mi memoria no me falla, su forma más poderosa es un Olympus Twelve, así que debe saber bastante sobre Yggdrasill.

-Bueno, primero iré a ver si logro convencer al turco, y termine, ve si puedes lograr que Coronamon te explique lo que sabe sobre el Dios del Digimundo.-dijo la Tamer de Ryumon.

-Ok, mejor si logro convencerlo para que vaya con Gaomon, así puedo decirle a mi hermana que le traje un peluche parlanchín de regalo, y que deje en paz a mi Digimon de una buena vez.-comentó el chico.

-Aww, qué tierno eres, Alex, no sabía que te estuvieran afectando las series que ve tu hermana, aunque sea por osmosis ya que dices detestar los anime shojo.-dijo burlonamente June, tras lo cual el chico se molestó bastante.

-Deja de decir estupideces, tenemos una misión que cumplir, no hay tiempo para bromas.-respondió Alexander.

-Ok, ganas por ahora, pero no esperes que deje de reírme de tu comentario sobre Coronamon.-contestó la chica, quien finalmente se dirigió al lugar donde estaba Madeleine.

-Turco desgraciado, si intentas escapar, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para quitarte la información que recopilaste.-dijo la Tamer de Kitsunmon, quien desenfundó su bokken para intimidar a Zeki.

-Lo siento, pero prefiero ser golpeado con un pedazo de palo a ser amonestado por mis superiores.-contestó tranquilamente el turco.-De hecho ya me dijeron que si no cumplo con mis deberes, eliminarán a Falcomon por ser un ser que no puede existir en la Tierra.

-¿Cómo es posible que trabajes con esa gente, si ya te amenazaron con destruir a tu camarada? ¿Acaso no sabes que los agentes de la ASI no tienen escrúpulos cuando se trata de acabar con sus enemigos?-respondió Madeleine.

-Veo que me perdí de muchas cosas.-dijo June, quien había alcanzado a oír parte de la conversación.-En fin, yendo al grano, estaba pensando que cierto espía podría ayudarnos a saber qué planean en Hypnos.

-¿Por qué creen que pueden contar con mi ayuda, si sólo tengo obligaciones con la ASI?-preguntó el turco confundido por el comentario de June.

-Muy simple, ¿cuáles son tus motivos para trabajar en dicha organización? -preguntó la chica inglesa, mostrando cierta curiosidad por conocer los argumentos del turco.

-No pienso dar esa información personal, mis problemas no les incumben a su grupo.-respondió Zeki.

-Entonces no vale la pena mencionar una propuesta que tenía pensada en caso que respondieras a mi pregunta.-comentó June, tras lo cual hizo una señal, apareciendo repentinamente su Digimon, quien aprovechó el momento para arrebatarle la libreta al turco.

-¡Game over! ¡Hasta la vista, loser!-dijo Ryumon mientras corría a la mayor velocidad posible, escondiéndose en el edificio donde estaban Alexander y Gaomon.

-¡Falcomon, busca a ese maldito dragón que robó mi información! -ordenó el turco, sin embargo Kitsunmon se encargó de bloquearle el paso al ave.

¡Ice Kick! -dijo la kitsune, congelando parcialmente a su enemigo con su patada.

-Si creen que quitándome esa libreta van a poder extorsionarme, se equivocan, ya que aunque no cuente con evidencia para respaldar lo que vi, igualmente puedo informar a mis superiores sobre la pelea que presencié hace poco tiempo.-respondió arrogantemente Zeki.-Falcomon, vamos a completar nuestra tarea.

Luego del intento fallido por convencer a Zeki, el turco y su Digimon se marcharon rumbo a la oficina de la ASI. Después de dicho incidente aparecieron los que estaban ocultos en un edificio cercano.

-Resultó ser un tipo duro de roer, lo cual era esperable tratándose de un espía de Hypnos, sin embargo, en el futuro puede que logremos convencerlo, especialmente si llega a observar lo que hacen esos agentes con los Salvajes.-comentó Alexander.

-El hecho es que probamos más de un método, pero al final nada funcionó. Como sea, ahora es tu turno de convencer a Coronamon para que vaya contigo y te cuente lo que sepa sobre Yggdrasill.-respondió June.

-No es necesario que me convenzan, estoy agradecido por la ayuda que me brindaron al evitar que Crescemon absorbiera mis datos, así que colaboraré con Uds. , además que a pesar que tuve un Tamer, escapé de su casa porque me trataba como un vil juguete.-dijo Coronamon, lo cual arruinaba en parte el plan de Alexander para que su hermana dejara en paz a su Digimon.

-En ese caso, yo me ofrezco para llevarte a mi hogar, aunque tendré que advertir a mi hermana de que no te trate como un peluche, cosa que ya hace con Gaomon. Hace unos días me surgieron algunas dudas respecto al Dios de tu mundo, por lo tanto espero que no te moleste si te hago varias preguntas al respecto.-dijo Alexander a Coronamon.

-Ningún problema, de hecho me alegra que alguien se interese por ese tema, ya que tengo bastante información sobre el Dios y los abusos que cometen sus seguidores.-respondió el Digimon.

Al terminar la conversación, Madeleine y Kitsunmon se marcharon en dirección a Unter den Linden, mientras que June, Alexander y los Digimon fueron a buscar la estación de metro más cercana para regresar a Charlottenburg. Al ingresar al tren subterráneo, los Digimon dejaron de conversar para evitar que los curiosos los vieran.

-Nomás pudimos cumplir con la mitad de nuestros objetivos, pero conseguimos un nuevo Digimon para el grupo.-dijo June luego de tomar asiento.

-Da igual, ese turco ni de broma iba a cooperar con nosotros, si el tipo es un espía de Hypnos, sería ilógico que prefiriera estar con los que tienen menos poder.-comentó Alexander.

-Eso es relativo, ya que podrán crear programas para eliminar a los Digimon, pero dudo que lleguen a lograr su objetivo de eliminarlos por completo. En cambio en nuestro caso aún falta para que nuestros camaradas lleguen al límite de su poder.-respondió June.

-No me refería tanto a poder de fuego, sino más bien a poder político, de manipular la información que recibe la gente que no está involucrada con los Digimon, área en la que Hypnos nos lleva una ventaja prácticamente imposible de superar.-comentó Alexander.- A pesar de eso, los sirvientes de Yggdrasill aún no intentan destruir el edificio de esos bastardos, sino que nos joden la vida sólo porque estamos con los Digimon.

-Eso es muy claro, ya que todos los enemigos que han aparecido últimamente han mencionado lo mismo como disco rayado, pero realmente no sé por qué les parece mal que luchemos junto a los Digimon.-dijo June.

-A propósito de Yggdrasill, ya tengo algunas hipótesis de sus motivos para atacar a la Tierra, pero primero quiero conversar con V-mon y Coronamon para saber si voy bien encaminado o no.-comentó Alexander.-¿No te molestaría si paso un rato a tu departamento para averiguar esos datos?

-Por supuesto que no, tonto, si te conozco hace tanto tiempo que mis padres ya te consideran parte de la familia.-respondió June.

Alexander no respondió por un rato, lo cual le pareció raro a su amiga.

-¿Hey, te pasó algo malo? ¿Por qué te quedaste callado repentinamente?-dijo June mostrando cierta preocupación.

-Nada que te importe, no tienes por qué entrometerte en mis problemas.-respondió molesto el chico.

-¿Perdón? Oye viejo, no te sirve hacerte el duro conmigo, quizás eso te funcione con gente desconocida, pero en mi caso me doy cuenta que eso es una mera fachada para ocultar tus propios temores y debilidades.-respondió June.

-¿Acaso no entiendes? No me interesa que me ayudes, siempre lo haces, con lo cual impides que busque soluciones por mi cuenta.-contestó Alexander.

-Sólo intento ser amable contigo, y así me respondes, vaya que eres buen amigo.-dijo molesta June.-No sé por qué me preocupo de un maldito insensible como tú, idiota.

Ryumon y Gaomon quedaron confundidos con esa conversación, pero prefirieron no intervenir.

-Tienes razón, siempre he sido un lastre para ti, desde que evitabas que los matones me golpearan cuando estábamos en los primeros cursos de la Grundschule, hasta cuando me consuelas después de discutir con mis padres. Sin embargo, ¿cómo sigues siendo mi amiga si sólo te traigo malos ratos? eso es lo que realmente no comprendo. Lamento haber sido prepotente hace un momento, pero de verdad que no quiero meterte en más problemas que debo resolver solo.-respondió arrepentido el chico.

-Idiota, para algo están los amigos, aunque seas muy inteligente eres incapaz de comprender al resto de las personas, cosa que mientras no aprendas vas a seguir teniendo problemas para comunicarte con los demás.-dijo June.

-No tienes por qué recordarme que soy un inepto para todas las estupideces de tipo social, dudo que algún día supere eso, ya que siempre me siento como pollo en corral ajeno, sea en la escuela o fuera de ella.-contestó Alexander.

-Viejo, llevas mucho tiempo en esta ciudad, así que eso de sentirte fuera de lugar es una excusa barata, yo tampoco me llevo bien con la gente de nuestro curso, pero al menos intento comprender sus motivos, reconozco que soy hipócrita con ellos cuando hablo de forma civilizada con nuestros compañeros, pero lo hago porque de otro modo quedaría aislada del resto de la gente.-dijo June, reprochando a su amigo.

-Lo sé, pero eso no funciona en mi caso, creo que siempre molesto a la gente con mis comentarios. Además, ya que insistes tanto te contaré lo que pasó hace dos días.-respondió Alexander.

El chico le comentó a June todo lo que pasó antes de la pelea con GrappLeomon, tras lo cual la chica le dijo que por mero sentido común, tenía que buscar ayuda para solucionar el problema con su madre y dejar de culpar a su hermana por todos los problemas originados por sus padres, ya que su comportamiento caprichoso era porque su madre la consentía en exceso.

Minutos después de esa discusión bajaron del metro y fueron al departamento de la familia Highwind. Al llegar lo primero que vieron fue a V-mon, quien devoraba un trozo de pizza de forma que parecía que no había comido en varios días. June notó que sólo estaban su hermana y su madre en el departamento, tras lo cual recordó que su padre estaba de turno en el hospital, por lo tanto tenía que ir al trabajo aunque fuera en un feriado. La chica saludó a su madre, quien estaba ocupada revisando unos proyectos que debía terminar en poco tiempo, así que después de eso prefirió no molestarla, ya que sabía que a su madre no le gustaba que la interrumpieran mientras realizaba diversos cálculos.

Luego de esas formalidades, pudieron conversar los Tamers con los Digimon respecto a los problemas que tenían con los sirvientes de Yggdrasill. V-mon no aportó mucho, debido a que apenas conocía detalles sobre dichos Digimon que obedecían al Dios del Digimundo, aunque al menos conocía más información sobre los Royal Knights, grupo que era considerado el más poderoso de dicho mundo y que sólo actuaba en caso de extremo peligro. Su líder, Alphamon, es considerado como una leyenda debido a que según los registros que existían, sus apariciones eran tan poco frecuentes que muchos Digimon pensaban que era la criatura más fuerte de todas, y su mera existencia podría alterar el equilibrio del Digimundo, lo cual explicaría que sólo actuara en casos que amenazaran la existencia de su mundo, prefiriendo estar oculto en tiempos de paz.

-No sabía que conocieras toda esa información, V-mon, sería entretenido si contaras sobre tus aventuras en el Digimundo.-dijo Lydia a su Digimon.

-Siento no haberlo mencionado, pensaba que te aburrirías con mis historias.-dijo V-mon a su Tamer.

-Para nada, me gustan mucho los cuentos de aventuras y fantasía, me parecen más divertidos que las aburridas novelas realistas.-respondió Lydia, lo cual no sorprendió a su hermana.- Supongo que el león de felpa comentará sus propias historias.

-No soy un león de felpa, soy un Digimon.-dijo Coronamon.-No me gusta que me digan así, ya que me recuerda a los niños que me trataban como si fuera un peluche.

-Disculpa mi ignorancia, no imaginaba que te ofendería mi comentario.-dijo Lydia disculpándose por su error.

-No hay problema, en fin, ya es mi turno de que diga todo lo que sé sobre el Dios que me desterró de mi grupo.-respondió Coronamon.

Coronamon entregó más información sobre Yggdrasill y sus sirvientes, quienes eran principalmente los Royal Knights, creando posteriormente un grupo menos poderoso de Digimon que usaba para hacer el trabajo sucio de controlar a las criaturas que no respetaban las normas que había impuesto hace mucho tiempo, incluyendo el hecho que ningún Digimon debía colaborar con los humanos. Coronamon contó que pertenecía a los Olympus Twelve, pero fue degradado de su posición por considerar que el Dios actuaba de forma injusta con todas las criaturas que no se ajustaran a sus designios.

Los chicos escucharon con atención todo lo que dijeron V-mon y Coronamon, tras lo cual intentaron comprender el significado de esa información, pero lo más evidente era que aún iban a aparecer más sirvientes del Dios del Digimundo. Apenas terminó la conversación, Alexander, Gaomon y Coronamon se fueron del departamento de la familia Highwind.

**Berlín, 15 de mayo de 2002**

Transcurrieron dos semanas desde la aparición de Crescemon, tras lo cual siguieron apareciendo Digimon, pero ninguno tan poderoso como los Heraldos de Yggdrasill. Los Tamers pensaron que ya habían acabado con todo ese grupo, pero lo que sucedería en la tarde probaría que estaban equivocados.

El grupo completo se dirigió al sector de la Potsdamer Platz, lugar donde ya se había formado un campo neblinoso. Los chicos sabían de antemano que debían ser cuidadosos al enfrentar al Digimon enemigo, dado que se trataba de una parte bastante activa de la capital alemana, por lo tanto cualquier destrozo que hicieran afectaría a mucha gente.

Los Tamers ingresaron al campo, donde vieron a un extraño ser, el cual claramente estaba basado en alguna criatura mitológica oriental.

_Tema de fondo: The Feast of Shura - Super Robot Wars OG_

-Pff, lo que nos faltaba, ahora nos toca contra un pony chino volador. Agumon, creo que esto será pan comido.-dijo Fye al ver al enemigo.

-Ni siquiera te das la molestia de revisar la información del Digimon y ya juzgas su nivel de poder.-dijo Alexander mientras miraba la información de Qilinmon.-En efecto, estamos ante una criatura de nivel Perfeccionado, pero con el poder de un nivel Mega. Lo raro es que haya aparecido aquí, ya que al ver sus datos dice que es Digimon que detesta el conflicto.

-Eso es cierto, humano, pero he venido a este mundo siguiendo órdenes divinas, debido a que su grupo a matado a mis camaradas de forma despiadada. Además, tengo que conversar unos asuntos con uno de sus camaradas, así que les recomiendo que no interfieran.-dijo Qilinmon, quien señalaba a V-mon con su cuerno.

-¿Por qué quieres conversar con V-mon, hizo alguna maldad mientras estaba en el Digimundo?-preguntó Lydia.

-No es por eso, humana, sino porque entre los Digimon que colaboran con los Tamers, V-mon sería una buena adición a los Heraldos de Yggdrasill, es más, podría ser promovido a Royal Knight en caso que sirviera adecuadamente a nuestra deidad.-dijo Qilinmon.-Espero que aceptes mi propuesta.

-Ni de broma aceptaré semejante oferta, ya vi como actúan los demás Heraldos y no me gustó en absoluto. Antes no me importaban los humanos, ni siquiera deseaba conocer su mundo, pero desde que he sido camarada de Lydia comprendí que Digimon y humanos pueden coexistir sin problemas, cosa que no ven los de tu grupo.-dijo V-mon.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? Apenas conoces a un par de humanos y ya juras que todos son buenos, lo cual es incorrecto, basta con observar las acciones de Hypnos con mis congéneres.-respondió Qilinmon.-No hay nada más detestable que ver a esos seres destruyendo sin piedad a los Digimon, realmente me parece un contrasentido.

-Nosotros aborrecemos las acciones de Hypnos, pero lamentablemente no tenemos el poder suficiente para contrarrestarlas. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no queramos ver a esos tipos pudriéndose en la cárcel por sus actos. Lo que quiero que te quede claro es que no todos los humanos son enemigos de los Digimon.-dijo June.-Podríamos intentar destruir sus oficinas, pero seríamos considerados como un grupo terrorista.

-Comprendo, sin embargo no puedo desviarme de las órdenes de Yggdrasill, el castigo sería muy severo si no cumplo mi misión. No tengo más opción que forzar a V-mon para que me acompañe. ¡Kaishin no Hadou! .-dijo el Heraldo.

Al batir Qilinmon sus alas, un aura de luz blanquecina fue originada, la cual alcanzó al lugar donde estaba V-mon, envolviéndolo en su luminiscencia por un rato. V-mon no sitió una mala intención en este ataque, salvo quizá un efecto que nublaba sus pensamientos, con lo cual no podía reaccionar rápidamente debido a la confusión que sufría. Al disiparse el aura, V-mon cayó de rodillas debido al mareó que el aura le causó.

-Me duele la cabeza, me siento muy mal.-dijo V-mon luego de sentir los efectos de dicha aura.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi camarada? ¿Acaso intentas lavarle el cerebro? -preguntó Lydia, quien no estaba muy contenta al ver que su Digimon sufría por culpa del ataque.

-Simplemente le mostré la verdad acerca de los humanos, aunque dudo que incluso con ese información quiera unirse a mi grupo, por lo tanto, quiero probar tus habilidades como Tamer, para saber si mereces controlar a un Digimon antiguo.-dijo Qilinmon.

-Ok, acepto tu reto, si es que eso significa que V-mon pueda seguir viviendo aquí conmigo y mi familia.-dijo Lydia.

Qilinmon esperó que V-mon evolucionara a V-dramon antes de comenzar la batalla.

_Tema de fondo: The Law of Shura - Super Robot Wars OG_

-Veamos si en esa forma tienes suficiente capacidad para soportar mis ataques.-dijo el kirin a su contrincante.-¡Shippuu Tenshouken!

Qilinmon arremetió velozmente contra V-dramon, quien no tuvo oportunidad para esquivar la cornada propinada por su rival, la cual daño uno de los brazos del dragón. V-dramon intentó golpear a su contrincante con Hammer Punch, el cual fue fácilmente esquivado por el kirin.

-Maldita sea, Qilinmon es demasiado ágil como para poder atacarlo a golpes.-reclamó V-dramon.

-Prueba con Cutter Shoot o con V-Breath Arrow, a lo mejor así puedes dañarlo.-dijo Lydia a V-dramon.

Qilinmon no pudo esquivar todas las cuchillas de viento, pero el efecto fue sobre el Digimon fue mínimo. El kirin ni se molestaba en usar sus ataques especiales, recurriendo a simples golpes para atacar al dragón.

-Esto es un mal chiste, ni siquiera tus mejores ataques han logrado algún daño significativo. Tendrás que evolucionar si quieres tener alguna oportunidad contra mí.-dijo Qilinmon.

Lydia probó algunas cartas para usar otros ataques más efectivos contra el kirin, pero todo el esfuerzo fue en vano. La chica estaba frustrada por no poder ayudar a su camarada, quien ya mostraba signos de agotamiento.

-Qilinmon, serás más poderoso que yo,¡pero no por eso dejaré que me pisotees con total impunidad! ¡te mostraré que soy capaz de defender mis ideales y a mi camarada, así que no te recomiendo que sigas burlándote de mí! -respondió V-dramon.

V-dramon estaba realmente furioso con el comentario del kirin, tras lo cual sintió como una fuerte energía surgía desde su interior. Sin saber qué le ocurría, sus ceros y unos se sobreescribían rápidamente, causando un incremento en su poder que iba más allá de su limite. Con un gran rugido, liberó un aura de energía que envolvió todo su cuerpo.

-¡Toma esto, pony chino salido de la feria de las pulgas! ¡V-Breath Arrow MAX! -gritó V-dramon furioso.

La flecha de fuego alcanzó a Qilinmon, quien por primera vez en todo el duelo hizo una mueca de dolor al ser dañado por la flecha de V-dramon.

-¡Aprovechemos esta oportunidad! ¡Cambio de carta! ¡Conexión S de Supervelocidad! -dijo Lydia al ver que su camarada luchaba contra el kirin.

Qilinmon notó que la batalla ya no era tan sencilla, así que decidió contraatacar con todo. El kirin usó nuevamente Shippuu Tenshouken , esta vez a mayor velocidad, con lo cual V-dramon fue lastimado seriamente.

-Debiera matarte aquí mismo, pero mi compasión impide que haga semejante brutalidad, más cuando te haz esforzado para intentar lastimarme, forzando una overwrite por mis comentarios.-dijo Qilinmon, quien aún no se había recuperado de la herida de la V-Breath Arrow MAX, la cual le molestaba al caminar.

-Lo siento Lydia, fallé a pesar de haber sufrido una overwrite. No soy digno de ser tu camarada.-dijo lastimosamente V-dramon.

-No importa que ganes o pierdas, siempre serás mi amigo, por lo tanto no puedo dejarte de lado sólo por una derrota, conservar nuestra relación como Tamer y Digimon es lo que realmente importa.-dijo Lydia para animar a V-dramon- Superaremos todos los obstáculos si trabajamos como un equipo.

Lydia pensaba dar por terminada la batalla, aceptando su derrota. Sin embargo, apareció una carta azul en su mazo, la cual no estaba segura de si serviría para algo, a pesar de haber visto a su hermana usando una carta de esas durante el duelo contra Angewomon. Luego de deslizar la carta vio que aparecieron unas letras verdes en la pantalla de su D-Arc, y que un halo blanquecino comenzaba a rodear a V-dramon.

_Matrix Evolution_

V-dramon shinka AeroV-dramon!

Lydia estaba muy feliz al ver que su camarada había evolucionado al nivel Ultra, ya que con eso tenían posibilidades de derrotar al kirin.

-Bien, creo que ya logré mi cometido, ahora es tiempo de probar la efectividad de esta evolución.-pensó Qilinmon.

El kirin usó Jinsoku no Kokoroe para despistar a AeroV-dramon, quien estaba confundido al ver los clones de Qilinmon. El kirin aprovechó ese momento para atacar al dragón con Shippuu Tenshouken, el cual fue esquivado apenas por AeroV-dramon, quien sufrió un rasguño en el mismo brazo que tenía herido desde el inicio de la pelea.

-AeroV-dramon, concéntrate y adivina cuál es el Qilimon verdadero.-dijo Lydia a su camarada.-Cuando lo sepas ataca con todas tus fuerzas.

AeroV-dramon cerró los ojos, concentrándose en su objetivo. Cuando detectó al Qilinmon real, voló rápidamente para golpearlo con un Magnum Crash. El kirin recibió el impacto de lleno, pero eso no evitó que usara su cornada para perforar el brazo menos lastimado de AeroV-dramon, quien gruño al sentir el efecto del ataque. Ambos contrincantes resentían las heridas que habían sufrido, además del agotamiento, el cual afectaba principalmente a AeroV-dramon debido al overwrite que sufrió anteriormente.

-Bien, creo que ya es suficiente, no vale la pena seguir con la batalla. Declaro que esto queda en un empate. Ya no me importa si soy castigado por mis superiores, el hecho es que ya pude comprobar que estás en buenas manos, AeroV-dramon.-dijo Qilinmon.

-Espero verte en el Digimundo, así que más te vale que sobrevivas a lo que te hagan tus jefes.-dijo AeroV-dramon.-Al fin aparece un Heraldo sensato, ya era aburrido soportar a tantos fanáticos religiosos.

Luego de ese corto intercambio, todos los Tamers y Digimon se despidieron del kirin, quien había resultado ser el oponente más admirable de todos los enemigos que habían enfrentado hasta ahora. AeroV-dramon quedó muy agotado, por lo cual regresó a ser un V-mon. A pesar de no haber ganado la pelea, Lydia y V-mon comprendieron la importancia del trabajo en equipo.

Los Tamers se marcharon a sus hogares después de esa batalla inolvidable, tras lo cual esperaban reencontrarse con Qilinmon en el futuro cercano. Sin embargo, el próximo Heraldo de Yggdrasill que aparecerá en el Mundo Real, el líder de dicho grupo, no tendrá piedad con los Digimon y sus Tamers, ni con los agentes de Hypnos.

_Primer Ending: Dimension Shift - BlazBlue CS OST_

* * *

__Espero sus comentarios.


	13. Sword of Doom

Disculpen la demora en publicar el primer capítulo de la segunda parte del fic, pero por problemas personales no pude avanzar antes.

Disclaimer: No tengo los derechos sobre los personajes de Digimon, sólo de mis personajes originales.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Sword of Doom**

_Opening theme 2: Meikyuu No Prisoner – JAM Project_

Ha transcurrido un mes desde la aparición de los Heraldos de Yggdrasill, quienes cumplen las órdenes de su Dios sin cuestionar si lo que hacen es moralmente aceptable, juzgando a los Digimon que se opongan al dominio del Dios y a las criaturas que cometan el acto blasfemo de aliarse con los humanos, los cuales eran considerados como seres inferiores, a pesar que un grupo de científicos, en 1984, sentó las primeras bases para el origen de los seres digitales. Sin embargo, a medida que dichas criaturas comenzaron a evolucionar, fueron ignorando a sus creadores por ser más débiles que ellas, llegando al punto en que un grupo de Digimon más poderosos, tales como las Bestias Sagradas, eran consideradas deidades en su mundo,pero no al mismo nivel que Yggdrasill, quien es el Dios Supremo del Mundo Digital.

A pesar de todo el camino que han recorrido los Digimon para crear su propia organización y de las habilidades que han adquirido con el paso del tiempo, aún hay algo que podría aniquilarlos con relativa facilidad, un programa primitivo encargado de liberar espacio en la red en caso que haya demasiados datos circulando. El problema es que con toda la data generada por la evolución de los Digimon, dicho programa se encargaba de eliminar a los Digimon más avanzados durante las épocas primigenias del Digimundo. Debido a estos problemas, las deidades decidieron que el D-Reaper tenía que ser contenido en un lugar del cual no pudiera escapar, por lo tanto fue exiliado a otra dimensión de características desconocidas. Lo que no esperaban era que el programa comenzara a mutar, esperando el momento perfecto para regresar y así poder seguir con sus funciones normales, situación que terminaría destruyendo al propio Digimundo.

Las Bestias Sagradas estaban esperando que sus sirvientes llegaran con Calumon, pero los Tamers de Japón, quienes no conocían los motivos reales por los cuales los Devas querían recuperar a Calumon, por lo tanto se opusieron a los designios de las Bestias Sagradas. Makuramon, el Deva que representaba al mono, esperaba pacientemente el momento en el cual pudiera recuperar a la Digientelequia, por lo tanto iba a espiar a los Tamers para ver si lograba capturar a Calumon y cumplir su misión de retornarlo a sus jefes.

**Intermission: Kernel - Digimundo**

Yggdrasill no estaba conforme con los resultados obtenidos por sus Heraldos, debido a que ninguno había logrado el objetivo de eliminar a todo ser del Mundo Real que se opusiera a sus designios. Sólo Qilinmon regresó al Digimundo, donde el Dios no tuvo mejor idea que castigarlo severamente por no haber logrado traer a V-mon. El líder de dicho grupo observaba atentamente cómo era castigado uno de sus subordinados más poderosos, pero que no era muy eficaz debido a su personalidad compasiva.

-Es lamentable que un Digimon noble como Qilinmon haya ingresado a los Heraldos, pero Yggdrasill sólo piensa en el poder neto de los Digimon y que no pertenezcan al Dark Area, sin preocuparse de que la actitud de cada ser digital es diferente, como en este caso que escogió a un Digimon que detesta las peleas sin sentido. Quizás pensaba que como hay humanos que eliminan a los Digimon sin razón, Qilinmon iba a ajusticiarlos, pero por lo que veo encontró a un grupo que lo hizo cambiar de opinión.-pensó Grademon.

Pocos minutos después apareció Qilinmon, quien aún estaba vivo, pero sufría errores de información tras haber sido reprendido por el Dios del Digimundo. Grademon quedó sorprendido por el nivel de brutalidad ejercido por la divinidad. Luego de ver el resultado de dicha represalia, el líder de los Heraldos recibió instrucciones de parte del Dios.

-Grademon, como líder de los Heraldos, es tu deber cumplir con la misión que encomendé a tus subordinados, pero esos fracasados no fueron capaces de eliminar a unos Digimon tan débiles que dependen de los humanos para evolucionar.-dijo severamente Yggdrasill.

-Entendido, ¿a quiénes debo eliminar, solamente a los Digimon que desafían tus leyes o también a los humanos?-preguntó el líder de los Heraldos.

-Sí, debes exterminar a todo ser que contravenga mis ideales, tanto a los humanos de esa espuria organización que eliminan a los Digimon, como también a los Tamers y a sus Digimon, ya que ambos grupos exterminan a tus congéneres sin mostrar piedad. Además, debieras saber que las Bestias Sagradas ya van a enviar a Vikaralmon para que se deshaga de los herejes que están en un lugar conocido como Japón, dado que se niegan a entregar a la Digientelequia, por lo tanto tendrá que ser recuperada por la fuerza.-contestó el Dios del Digimundo.- Considero que con esto ya tienes suficiente información para proceder con el plan.

Yggdrasill cortó la comunicación, tras lo cual Grademon estaba confundido.

-¿Ésta es la justicia divina que siguen al pie de la letra los Royal Knights y los demás sirvientes de Yggdrasill? Si pudiera buscaría una respuesta a esta duda que me carcome, pero si hago lo mismo que Qilinmon es probable que termine convertido en unos y ceros.-pensó Grademon mientras se retiraba del Kernel para dirigirse lentamente hacia su destino.-Desearía tener el poder suficiente como para desafiar a mi Dios y cuestionar sus ideales, pero dudo que logre conseguirlo aunque pasen miles de años.

**Berlín, 4 de junio de 2002**

Faltado aproximadamente un mes para las vacaciones de verano, no habían aparecido más Salvajes dignos de ser recordados. Aún seguían las actividades secretas en la ASI, pero la mayoría de la información que recibían provenía de Japón, país donde los Devas aparecían frecuentemente. Sin embargo, los últimos reportes eran extraños, dado que mencionaban la ocurrencia de sismos exclusivamente en el área de Shinjuku, por lo cual los agentes de Hypnos estaban investigando las causas, especialmente porque habían detectado que pronto se liberaría un Salvaje de gran tamaño, el cual probablemente estuviera causando esos temblores. En cambio, en la sede alemana no había registros acerca de una posible aparición de un nuevo enemigo, por lo cual no monitoreaban muy seguido las actividades provenientes del Digimundo.

Mientras los operadores realizaban sus tareas rutinarias, un chico de unos doce años se encontraba junto a su Digimon, quien pensaba si aún valía la pena trabajar en la ASI, luego de haber sido amonestado tras el fiasco donde perdió información valiosa sobre uno de los Heraldos de Yggdrasill, lo cual había sucedido hace un mes. El trato de sus colegas no había cambiado mayormente, pero el ambiente de trabajo se había vuelto más tenso desde la aparición de Qilinmon, gracias a todos los preparativos para perfeccionar el programa Shaggai, el cual sería aplicado en Japón, pero afectaría a las redes de todo el mundo, por lo cual los operadores debían respaldar toda la información recopilada, en caso que dicho programa pudiera borrar accidentalmente parte de su base de datos.

Aparte del mal ambiente, Zeki había comenzado a dudar sobre su permanencia en la ASI, considerando los métodos aplicados por sus jefes para eliminar a los Digimon, pero el chico tenía un motivo específico para seguir en esa organización, a pesar de su disconformidad con dicha labor, un motivo de índole netamente familiar, dado que gracias a sus labores como espía, reunía suficiente dinero como para aliviar la situación económica de su familia, la cual era bastante precaria, ya que a pesar de vender kebabs, eso no alcanzaba para costear todos los gastos familiares, por lo cual el chico turco no dudó al aceptar trabajar para dicha organización, a pesar de existir la prohibición del trabajo infantil en Alemania.

En otra parte de Berlín estaban Fye y Agumon, quienes ayudaban a acarrear mercadería en el negocio de la familia Randell, dado que como siempre el padre de Fye estaba más preocupado del torneo de fútbol americano que de los asuntos netamente comerciales. La madre del chico reclamaba por ese motivo, ya que rara vez su marido hacía algo realmente útil para mantener dicho negocio.

-Estoy aburrida de tener que hacer todo este trabajo para que ese maldito vago vaya a un bar con sus amigos.-refunfuñó la sra. Randell.-Siempre es lo mismo, le pido ayuda para cargar unas cajas o revisar las cuentas y sale con cualquier excusa para no hacerlo.

-Da igual, ya sabes que no puedes contar él, así que no vale la pena que te enojes por algo que no cambiará. Mi viejo no va a variar sus costumbres ociosas aunque amenaces con dejarlo en la calle.-comentó Fye.

-Es el colmo, creo que lo obligaré a que vaya a Alcohólicos Anónimos, a ver si deja su vicio de una puta vez. Ya estoy cabreada de soportar que gaste todo el dinero del negocio en unas cuantas botellas de whisky.-respondió la señora.

-Ni muerto lo va a hacer, mandar a mi viejo a tratamiento es como evitar que Agumon devore toda la comida que encuentre a su paso, es algo que va contra su propia naturaleza de borrachín.-comentó el chico.-Así que lo siento mucho, pero creo que vas a tener que tomar una decisión drástica si quieres acabar con ese problema de una maldita vez, aunque eso incluya que mi viejo termine como cualquier loco de esos que andan vagando en las plazas públicas junto a su cargamento de cerveza y rodeado de perros vagos.

-Hijo, tampoco tienes que ser tan cruel con tu padre, es cierto que es un inútil, pero tampoco es necesario que pienses que va a terminar como un homeless por su gusto excesivo por la cerveza y el whisky. Debe haber una forma de hacer que abandone ese vicio, aunque vaya a ser algo complicado de lograr.-dijo la madre de Fye.-Cambiando de tema, ¿conoces a más gente que tenga una mascota que hable, como tu dinosaurio?

-Sí, pero no vale la pena hablar sobre ellos, son un montón de idiotas arrogantes que se creen mucho por no estar en una Realschule. Ni siquiera se dignan a ayudarme cuando no entiendo las tareas que mandan de la escuela, simplemente me tratan como un estúpido, así que trato lo menos posible con ellos.-dijo Fye.-Hay dos que son especialmente odiosos, tanto que apenas los veo ya sé que va a haber problemas.

-¿No has intentado hablar con ellos para que no sean tan prepotentes? Es probable que ni se den cuenta de sus errores si no se los mencionas.-dijo su madre.

-Jefecito, aunque es cierto lo que dices, también veo que tú mismo te metes en problemas al molestar a esos Tamers, creo que debieras tener un poco más de autocrítica.-dijo Agumon, mientras masticaba unas salchichas.

-¿Molestarlos? Por favor, no hables sin saber, ellos son los que me joden por ser supuestamente inferior, todo porque no estudio en un mugroso Gymnasium y porque no me interesan sus conversaciones fumadas de cosas que no tienen utilidad real. Tampoco me importa saber si son así de malditos por algún trauma infantil u otra cosa que sólo afectaría a un maldito emo. Yo no me ando quejando con ellos porque tenga un padre borracho u otro asunto personal, así que no me interesa averiguar esos detalles de esos idiotas.-dijo el chico.  
-Momento, ¿así mismo hablas con ellos? Sí es así, no me sorprendería que te ignoren por hablar como un pandillero, eso se ve bastante mal si tratas con gente que no conoces suficientemente bien.-dijo su madre.-Creo que al menos debieras moderar tu vocabulario si vas a hablar con ellos.

-No es necesario, aunque lo hiciera igualmente seguirían con sus comentarios denigrantes.-dijo Fye, tras lo cual una de las cajas que cargaba le aplastó un pie.-¡Mierda! Justo me distraigo un momento y se me cae una puta caja.

De pronto Agumon comenzó a gruñir y el D-Arc de Fye emitía un pitido, indicando que había aparecido un Salvaje.

En el edificio de la ASI, el cual se encuentra cerca del Reichstag, en pleno centro de Berlín, estaban analizando la situación, debido a que un Salvaje se había liberado y estaba acercándose rápidamente a dicha edificación.

-Hemos detectado a una criatura que se mueve hacia nuestra ubicación. No parece ser un Salvaje de gran tamaño, así que dudo que pueda atacarnos efectivamente cuando llegue.-dijo una de las operadoras de la ASI.

-Muy bien, avisen al novato para que esté preparado, seguramente con su Digimon será más que suficiente para contrarrestar a la amenaza.-dijo el jefe de operaciones.-Ya que no tuvimos tiempo para usar el Shaggai en su contra, veremos si nuestro agente puede manejar este problema.

Unos pocos minutos después sonaron las alarmas en la organización, debido a que el Salvaje logró infiltrarse en el edificio, tras eliminar a los guardias que le impedían el paso. Grademon prosiguió su camino, mientras averiguaba la ubicación del jefe, a quien debía matar sí o sí, gracias a la orden dada por Yggdrasill, y el Digimon no tenía intenciones de desobedecerla.

-Veo que esta misión terminará muy pronto, estos humanos no son más que unos inútiles a la hora de defenderse.-pensó Grademon.-Sin embargo, siento una presencia digital.  
De pronto el Heraldo detectó que algo arrojó unos shurikens, los cuales esquivó con suma facilidad.

-Muéstrate, ser desconocido. A ver si eres capaz de luchar contra mí.-dijo Grademon, tras lo cual aparecieron Zeki y Falcomon.

El espía analizó la información de su oponente, tras lo cual decidió que Falcomon evolucionara a Peckmon.

-¡Kunaibane! - gritó el ave, arrojando plumas afiladas contra su enemigo, el cual ni se molestó en evadirlas.

-Patético, ¿eso es todo lo que puedes ofrecer? Ni me molestaré en usar mis técnicas especiales.-respondió Grademon, quien de un espadazo dejó fuera de combate a Peckmon.-Espero que Uds. no sean los que defienden este mundo, ya que con lo que mostraron no es posible comprender cómo eliminaron a mis subordinados.

-Nosotros no hicimos ese trabajo, los culpables de esas muertes fueron los Digimon de esos malditos Tamers que intentaron dejar en ridículo a mi camarada.-contestó Peckmon, a quien apenas le quedaban fuerzas para moverse.-Por lo que recuerdo, son cinco y todos ellos ya alcanzaron el nivel Perfeccionado.

-Interesante, creo que al menos ahí tendré un reto decente.-dijo Grademon.-Gracias por la información, al menos ya sé a que me podría enfrentar cuando termine esta misión.

El Digimon continuó su camino hasta la sala de control, donde estaba el jefe de la ASI.

-Al fin te encuentro, ser despreciable. Por tus malas acciones contra los seres de mi mundo, es mi deber acabar con tu existencia.-dijo Grademon.-Serás ajusticiado como la vil rata que eres.

-Como si tuvieras derecho a decirme eso, tus congéneres invadieron este mundo, así que sólo cumplimos con nuestro objetivo como organización al borrar a todos esos seres aberrantes de la faz de la Tierra.-contestó el jefe de la ASI.

-No me interesan tus divagaciones, simplemente ejecutaré la orden de mi Dios, dado que ya supe todos los crímenes que cometiste, bastardo.-respondió el jefe de los Heraldos.

Grademon ni se molestó en usar alguna de sus técnicas especiales contra el jefe de la ASI, simplemente lo acuchilló varias veces seguidas, cortando primero sus extremidades, destrozando posteriormente el resto de su cuerpo, y cuando ya era imposible reconocer a dicha persona, finalmente lo decapitó de un golpe certero. Los operadores temblaban de miedo, pensado que iban a sufrir la misma suerte de su jefe, el cual había sido transformado en simples restos de huesos y tripas, todo repartido sobre un charco de sangre.

-Uds. no me importan, ya que no fueron los que idearon los planes para exterminar a mis congéneres.-dijo Grademon.-Sólo les recomiendo que no sigan los métodos de esa rata asquerosa, dado que si lo hacen, es posible que vengan más Digimon a cobrar venganza.

Los operadores decidieron que era un buen momento para abandonar las instalaciones de la ASI, pero primero tenían que desactivar todos los programas que estaban en funcionamiento. Grademon limpió sus espadas para eliminar los restos de cierto ser humano, tras lo cual abandonó el edificio.

Al salir, notó que un grupo de humanos y Digimon estaban esperándolo cerca del Reichstag, lo cual fue una sorpresa para el Heraldo.

-Supongo que Uds. son los que realmente defienden este mundo de las amenazas del Mundo Digital.-dijo Grademon al grupo.-Para comprobar si la información sobre sus hazañas es verdadera, los enfrentaré, ya que a pesar de estar en desventaja numérica, dudo que un sólo Digimon tenga el poder suficiente para luchar contra mí en igualdad de condiciones.

-Puedo comprobar que tu afirmación es correcta al ver tus datos en mi D-Arc, esta será la primera vez que enfrentemos a un Digimon que posee el Anticuerpo X, así que imagino que eres el líder de esos Heraldos de Yggdrasill.-respondió June.-Ya que estamos todos los Tamers, creo que aceptaremos tu reto.

Los demás Tamer y sus Digimon discutieron brevemente, tras lo cual confirmaron dicha decisión.

* * *

Espero sus comentarios.


	14. Calamity Sword

**Capítulo 13**

**Calamity Sword**

Luego de haber luchado contra diversos Heraldos de Yggdrasill, y del caos generado por el líder de dichos Digimon tras haber matado al jefe de la ASI, comenzaría una lucha para determinar si los Tamers y sus camaradas poseían la suficiente habilidad para derrotar a Grademon, y de paso probar que eran capaces de proteger su ciudad en caso que aparecieran más enemigos digitales.

Los Tamers comenzaron primero con sus Digimon en nivel Campeón, dado que aún no había posibilidad de obtener las cartas azules necesarias para la evolución Matrix. Los cinco Digimon usaron sus mejores ataques, pero Grademon ni se inmutaba al recibirlos.

_Tema de fondo-Emmissary From The Void-SRW OGs OST_

-¿Eso es todo lo que pueden hacer para intentar dañarme? Porque no pienso contenerme en esta batalla.-dijo Grademon, quien arremetió velozmente contra los Digimon, dejándolos seriamente lastimados tras dicho ataque.

-¡Damn it! ¡Este bastardo es demasiado rápido y fuerte!-dijo Fye.-GeoGreymon, ¿aún puedes moverte?

-Sí, jefe, pero no sé cómo vamos a poder golpear a Grademon, si nuestros ataques no son efectivos.-respondió GeoGreymon.

-¡Este no es el momento de tirar la toalla! Si pudimos pelear contra los subordinados de ese bicho usando un solo Digimon, seguro que podremos derrotarlo si trabajamos como un equipo de verdad.-dijo June intentando calmar los ánimos.

-Hay un problema con eso, y es que nuestros Digimon son mucho más débiles que el líder de los Heraldos mientras sigan en nivel Campeón. Por lo que veo en mi D-Arc, posee el Anticuerpo X, es mejor espadachín que un Royal Knight y es tan veloz que es conocido como el "Meteoro Dorado". Para empeorar el asunto, creo que si llega a perder el control será imposible detenerlo sin recurrir a la fuerza bruta, ya que aquí dice que sus espadas están malditas, con lo cual pierde la cordura. Supongo que si nuestros Digimon evolucionan la batalla será más pareja, pero dudo mucho que logremos derrotarlo.-dijo Alexander.

-Entonces genio, inventa alguna estrategia, ¡en vez de quedarte ahí parado como un idiota mirando como masacran a nuestros Digimon!-dijo molesto Fye.-¿No que te burlabas de que yo era el inútil del grupo? ¡Pues bien, demuestra tu supuesta superioridad!

-Eso intento hacer descerebrado, como si fuera muy simple detectar el punto débil del enemigo si apenas tengo la información del D-Arc. Supongo que un ataque combinado con ataques de mediana potencia ralentizaría a Grademon, pero no tengo idea de si las probabilidades de éxito sean lo suficientemente altas como para asegurar un segundo ataque más efectivo usando los mejores ataques de nuestros Digimon, ya que debieras saber que no los pueden usar seguido sin agotarse.-contestó Alexander.

-¿Qué importa? ¡Haremos que un 1% equivalga a un 100% y destrozaremos a ese Heraldo!-dijo Fye, mientras los Digimon seguían siendo apaleados por Grademon.

-Vaya, al final son tan débiles como esa ave inútil que intentó detenerme mientras me infiltraba en el edificio de esos bastardos.-dijo Grademon.

-No nos compares con otros Digimon, menos aún con uno que tiene un Tamer sin mayor experiencia. Quizá no estemos luchando bien ahora mismo, pero eso es porque aún no hemos demostrado nuestro verdadero nivel.-dijo Hiryumon.

-No permitiremos que ataques a nadie más de esta ciudad, no importa si seas más poderoso, nosotros tenemos ventaja numérica.-dijo V-dramon.

-Eso no les servirá de nada, ya que su poder es insignificante. Ya que me están aburriendo, acabaré con este juego de una vez.-dijo Grademon.-¡Cross Blade!

Grademon cruzó sus espadas, atacando rápidamente al grupo de Digimon, los cuales quedaron bastante lastimados gracias a los cortes que recibieron.

-Me sorprende que aún sigan en pie, a pesar de la paliza que les he dado. Sin embargo, este será su fin, ya que dudo que sean capaces de sobrevivir a mi segunda técnica.-dijo el líder de los Heraldos.

-No importa cuantas veces lastimes a nuestros camaradas, mientras tengan fuerzas seguirán peleando hasta el final. Haremos todo lo posible para que vuelva la paz a nuestra ciudad.-dijo Lydia.

-Exacto, por ahora somos los únicos que podemos detener a tu grupo de seres despreciables, así que usaremos todos los recursos que tengamos disponibles para derrotarte.-agregó Madeleine.

Gracias a la determinación de seguir luchando de los Digimon y el apoyo moral de sus Tamers, lograron que algunas cartas comunes se transformaran en cartas azules. Con eso esperaban poder cambiar el rumbo de la batalla.

**Matrix Evolution**

Hiryumon shinka Tenryumon!

GeoGreymon shinka RizeGreymon!

KoriKyubimon shinka TerraTaomon!

Gaogamon shinka MachGaogamon!

V-dramon shinka AeroV-dramon!

-No importa cuántas veces evolucionen, ¡aún así serán incapaces de derrotarme!-dijo Grademon arrogantemente.

-¡Twister Saber!-gritó AeroV-dramon, tras lo cual acuchilló a Grademon, ya que no había bajado la guardia por un momento.

-¡Trident Revolver!-rugió RizeGreymon, quien aprovechó la oportunidad de lanzar tres disparos contra el líder de los Heraldos, quien estaba ocupado intentando bloquear los ataques de AeroV-dramon.

-Lydia, deja que AeroV-dramon siga molestando a Grademon, así podremos atacarlo más fácilmente.-dijo June.

-Ok, creo que haré un cambio de carta para aumentar su velocidad.-dijo Lydia.

-¡Razor Wind!-dijo Tenryumon, quien batió rápidamente sus alas para crear cuchillas de energía, las cuales dieron en el blanco.

-¡Howling Cannon!-agregó MachGaogamon, quien aprovechó que Grademon intentara deshacerse de los demás Digimon que lo rodeaban.

-¡Hiyoku Getsumei!-dijo TerraTaomon, creando una flecha de hielo que rápidamente disparó contra el Heraldo.

Los Tamers pensaron que habían logrado dañar a Grademon, sin embargo, dicho Digimon apenas mostraba un par de rasguños.

-Patético, dejo que me ataquen para ver qué tan fuertes son realmente, y apenas siento algo de cansancio.-dijo el líder de los Heraldos, quien con un par de movimientos rápidos logró deshacerse de los Digimon que estaban a su alrededor.

De pronto tanto Tamers como sus Digimon notaron algo raro en el cielo, dado que vieron una zona que no parecía ser parte de la Tierra. A su vez, Grademon y sus enemigos comenzaron a notar que sufrían de errores de información. TerraTaomon usó On para crear un escudo de fuerza, el cual protegió temporalmente a sus aliados.

-Eso es muy raro, yo acabé con el jefe de esa organización maldita, pero aún así sospecho que esos tipos están detrás de este fenómeno.-pensó Grademon.

Posteriormente apareció una especie de espiral verdosa en el cielo, la cual generó unos rayos que cubrieron a todos los Digimon presentes, quienes comenzaron a desintegrarse lentamente.

-Siempre tienen que interferir esos bastardos de Hypnos en nuestros asuntos, no creo que haya otra organización capaz de hacer semejante bestialidad.-pensó June.

Poco después los D-Arcs detectaron la presencia de otro Salvaje, el cual era bastante peligroso por la destrucción que ya había ocasionado en el centro de Berlín. El Digimon llegó al lugar de la pelea poco después, con lo cual pudieron ver su información.

_Tema de fondo: Valsion – SRW OG OST_

-¿Qué es ese monstruo? Parece un zombie.-dijo Lydia temblando de miedo.

-SkullBaluchimon, de tipo Data y nivel Perfeccionado, es un Digimon No-muerto. Es un Digimon que no tiene emociones ni inteligencia, así que ataca sin piedad hasta que sea incapaz de moverse. Sus técnicas especiales son Grave Bone y Deadly Fear.-dijo Alexander mientras revisaba su D-Arc.-En pocas palabras, ahora sí que estamos jodidos.

-Jodidos es poco decir, ese ejemplar de museo va a aplastar a nuestros Digimon.-dijo Fye sin poder ocultar el hecho que le daba miedo ver al fósil viviente.

-Maldición, primero nos molesta Grademon, y luego tiene que aparecer algo salido de una versión pirata de Jurassic Park.-dijo June.-A este ritmo creo que dejaremos de ser Tamers en poco tiempo.

SkullBaluchimon se acercó a la parte donde estaban atrapados los demás Digimon, tras lo cual comenzó a usar Grave Bone, lo cual afectó bastante a las criaturas que continuaban desintegrándose.

A su vez, la continuidad espacio-tiempo siguió siendo desgarrada por una causa aparentemente desconocida, o que al menos no se encontraba en Alemania, sino en Japón. La combinación de la alteración física más la presencia maligna del Digimon fósil, provocó que despertaran espíritus que habían permanecido inactivos por milenios. En este caso se trataba de espíritus elementales que controlaban cuatro elementos, fuego, agua, rayo y viento, los cuales habían sido olvidados gracias a los cambios culturales que habían ocurrido en el centro y el norte de Europa, donde los Dioses nórdicos dejaron de ser relevantes para la población de dichos países. Considerando que ya no eran apreciados por la gente, decidieron no ayudarlos más, salvo ahora que decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto que estaba dañando a dicha parte de la Tierra.

Los cuatro espíritus habían presenciado la batalla contra Grademon, y los problemas que estaban teniendo con SkullBaluchimon. A su vez, desde la aparición de los Digimon habían notado las alteraciones menores que habían sido provocadas en Berlín por los otros Salvajes, y que un grupo particular se encargaba de detener a dichas amenazas. Al ver que estaban en serios aprietos, decidieron escoger a cuatro de los Tamers, mientras que uno de ellos sólo tendría el beneficio de manejar la magia especial, el ki, ya que sabían que su Digimon tenía mayor potencial que los otros, por lo cual no requeriría la ayuda de un espíritu elemental.

Dichos espíritus comenzaron a usar magia para anular los rayos verdes que estaban destruyendo a los Digimon, liberándolos de una muerte segura. Además, repelieron a SkullBaluchimon, el cual se alejó del lugar gracias a los poderes sagrados que contrarrestaban las actividades de cualquier ser maligno. Todos los seres digitales quedaron atónitos al ver a dichos espíritus, dado que no esperaban encontrar seres sobrenaturales en el Mundo Real.

-Seres digitales que habitan en nuestro mundo, espero que agradezcan nuestra ayuda. Decidimos liberar a todos porque ni siquiera el invasor que estaba atrapado en esas luces demostraba ser un peligro real para este lugar, dado que no tenía verdadera intención de destruir a los seres que defienden esta ciudad, por lo tanto, no tomaremos represalias en su contra.-dijo uno de los espíritus.

-¿Cómo pueden saber lo que realmente pretendía hacer? ¿Acaso son Dioses de este mundo?-dijo Grademon.

-Exacto, somos seres omniscientes, ya que a pesar de haber sido relegados a meros espíritus elementales, aún conservamos nuestros poderes originales, sólo que no nos molestamos en ayudar a los humanos, ya que nos cambiaron por un Dios extranjero. Sin embargo, creo que al fin tenemos un motivo real para hacer algo útil.-comentó otro de los espíritus.-Considerando el peligro que representan los seres que invaden nuestro mundo, hemos decidido elegir a los chicos que luchan junto a un grupo de seres digitales, ya que son los únicos que hacen algo para defender este lugar.

Los Tamers no comprendían la situación en la que se encontraban, por lo cual los espíritus explicaron algunos conceptos básicos sobre magia, los cuales no fueron fácilmente comprendidos por los chicos, así que los espíritus prefirieron simplemente decir que los ayudarían a combatir contra los Digimon, cosa que aceptaron sin pensarlo mucho, a pesar que los espíritus ya habían advertido que ese asunto tenía algunos riesgos asociados, especialmente respecto al uso indiscriminado de prana para potenciar los poderes de sus Digimon.

-Ya que saben que no es recomendable usar en exceso las habilidades nuevas que tendrán desde ahora, debido a que el prana es la fuerza vital que tienen, y si gastan mucho pueden sufrir efectos desagradables. En fin, tendremos que modificar esos aparatos que tienen para agregar un convertidor de prana, el cual permitirá que ayuden a sus camaradas. Desde ahora, tanto Digimon como Tamer podrán usar un elemento específico, el cual corresponde al del espíritu que los elija. Yo, Odín, como espíritu del viento, elijo al dragón de armadura negra, ya que es el que tiene mejor compatibilidad con mi elemento.-dijo un espíritu.

Los otros espíritus procedieron a escoger los Digimon restantes. RizeGreymon fue elegido por Sol, espíritu del fuego, TerraTaomon por Njord, espíritu del agua y MachGaogamon por Thor, espíritu del rayo. AeroV-dramon sólo logró obtener el poder de controlar el ki, pero como era considerado como una criatura más poderosa que los demás Digimon, quedó relegado a no tener un espíritu designado. Posteriormente los D-Arcs fueron modificados, dando término a todo el proceso de elección.

Grademon decidió que no seguiría luchando contra los Digimon de los Tamers, ya que había logrado resolver una de las tantas dudas que tenía respecto a la justicia de Yggdrasill.

-Ya no tengo motivos para seguir con nuestra pelea, así que regresaré al Digimundo para resolver algunos asuntos pendientes. Espero que algún día logren tener el nivel suficiente para enfrentar al verdadero enemigo.-dijo el líder de los Heraldos.-Si quieren saber mejor a qué me refiero, tendrán que ir a averiguarlo, ya que no tengo permiso para entregar más información al respecto.

-Tendremos que ir al Digimundo, aunque por ahora tenemos un problema más urgente por ahora. SkullBaluchimon seguramente debe estar destrozando la ciudad, así que no nos queda otra opción que detenerlo pronto.-dijo June.-Así que chicos, nos toca perseguir al fósil viviente.

Grademon se marchó del Mundo Real utilizando la brecha que estaba en el cielo, la cual posteriormente comenzó a desaparecer, mientras que los Tamers buscaban a SkullBaluchimon, quien se había escapado mientras estaban ocupados hablando con los espíritus.


End file.
